Una dulce pesadilla
by Iris Cid
Summary: Lissana acaba de volver de Edolas pero al ver que todo a cambiado, entra en depresión. ¿que será lo que realmente afecta a Lissana?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con Natsu y Lucy?, ¿que harán nuestros magos para solucionar todo?, ¿quieren saber? pues bien, !adelante!
1. El sol

**Una dulce pesadilla**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 1: El sol

-¡no puede ser!- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la Lissana al incorporarse después de una noche un tanto alocada- no… no puede ser…-dijo tratando de parar los latidos furiosos de su corazón- fue un sueño… una pesadilla- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba y su alma se exprimía.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Lissana?!- pregunto exaltada la albina al momento en que entraba en la habitación de su hermana menor- ¿Por qué gritaste?- se acercó asustada a la cama de su hermana, quien sollozaba impactada.

-Mira-nee…- dijo sumamente triste- ¿tanto… tanto tiempo… paso entre nosotros?- ya no pudo reprimir más su llanto, y derramo sus brillantes lagrimas en el hombro de su querida hermana- tuve… una pesadilla.

…

Cuando el sol por fin salió a pasear por el cielo, en Fairy Tail todos estaban algo preocupados, por una sola razón, la menor de los Strauss quien recientemente había regresado de la muerte, parecía jamás haber vuelto. Tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto lloras, estaba tan ida que ni siquiera la presencia de Natsu la animaba, todo lo contrario deseaba alejarse de él lo más posible. Claro, nadie sabio que inconscientemente él era el culpable de todo su sufrimiento.

-¡buenos días!- saludo desde la entrada del gremio una rubia con una sonrisa radiante. Camino feliz hasta donde estaba Gray y Erza- buenos días chicos- seguía con esa luminosa sonrisa.

-buenos días Lucy- dijo Erza tan seria como siempre.

-hola- dijo el mago de hielo a medio vestir- oye ¿has visto al cabeza de lava?

-no…- la maga estelar fue interrumpida por una pequeña explosión y luego la entrada triunfal de Natsu- mira hablando del rey…-murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa- oye Natsu, por aquí- dijo agitando su brazo.

-oh, chicos-dijo a modo de saludo- ¿por qué no nos largamos?- apuntando a las misiones.

-Claro- dijo Lucy con un tierno gatito azul acostado en la cabeza- ¿chicos?- volteo a ver a sus amigos, pero solo Gray reacciono, la Titania seguía sentada comiendo pero con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-m-mejor esperamos a que…-dijo Gray tragando saliva- mierda…-masculló al momento que los tres salían corriendo, ninguno quería pagar por haber molestado a esa mujer mientras disfrutaba feliz de su pastel.

…

Mira miraba muy divertida como ese extraño grupo corría para salvar su vida de la furia de su ex rival. Pero todo su buen animo acabo cuando vio a su hermanita, estaba sentada, sombría, con un zumo que ni siquiera había tocado, ¿tan mal estaba?, por mas que insistió no consiguió que le contara su sueño. Ni siquiera cuando Natsu llego sonrió, al contrario se oculto hasta que el mago salió nuevamente del gremio a buscar a su gato. Era su hermana la que acababa de volver de la muerte y no podía hacer nada para animarla, bueno ella no podía, pero seguro encontraría algo o alguien quien la podría ayudar. Pensando esto ultimo con la vista comenzó a inspeccionar el gremio, no, ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo, pero… quizás… ella.

-Lucy- dijo seria la albina- ¿podrías acompañarme?- era su ultima opción-"después de todos ella es el sol de Fairy Tail"

-…- Lucy solo siguió a la mesera, le preocupo la expresión en su rostro, Mira nunca estaba seria, siempre llevaba esa amable sonrisa adornando su rostro- eh Mira-san ¿Qué sucede?- atino a preguntarle cuando notó que estaba en la bodega solas con la maga.

-Lucy, tengo que pedirte un favor- la cara de desconcierto de la rubia pedía una explicación- es… Lissana- suspiro- anoche despertó asustada, me dijo que fue una pesadilla pero ha estado decaída toda la mañana- tras una pausa en que dirigió su mirada vidriosa al suelo prosiguió- ni siquiera quiere ver a Natsu- eso ultimo hizo que la maga de las llaves abriera enormemente los ojos y comprendiera por fi la gravedad de la situación - necesito subirle el animo, por favor no se a quien más…

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriente – yo te ayudare, pero antes dime- su sonrisa se borro, dejando atrás una Lucy seria- ¿te dijo algo sobre lo que soñó?

-no- negaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, su boca, sus manos, sus ojos, su cabeza, Mira estaba muy afligida- solo…- paro como si temiera continuar- dijo algo de… "ha pasado tanto tiempo"- de pronto Lucy sonrió, y guiño un ojo a su amiga antes de marcharse.

…

Lucy estaba encerrada en su departamento con un grupo de magos del gremio. Estaba gritando órdenes mejor que la misma Titania, a la vez que estaba interrogando a cada persona sobre el pasado del gremio, nadie comprendía bien cual era el motivo de la sorpresiva idea de la rubia, pero nadie se negaría jamás a una fiesta.

-eh, Lucy ya compre lo que pediste- dijo el pelirrosa desinteresado- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-ven…-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con una alegre sonrisa- chicos se los dejo a ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

-claro-respondieron casi todos

-vamos Natsu- dijo saliendo finalmente de su departamento

…

Lissana acababa de poner a salvo unos vasos en el gremio, era extraño hace dos días todos actuaban extraños, bueno más de lo normal. Casi nadie iba al gremio y los que iban actuaban extraños, de hecho esa misma mañana fue Alzack a tomar medidas del gremio. ¿Que le pasaba a todos?, ahora lo notaba, aun que no, realmente no, lo notaba desde la pesadilla, ella se había quedado atrás, realmente… había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lissana, buenos días- dijo una chica de cabello rubio- ¿podemos hablar?- la albina la miro confundida, desde que llego nunca había entablado una conversación verdadera con ella, pero no perdería nada

-bueno..- dijo no muy animada mientras dejaba unos vasos en la barra-Mira voy con Lucy- se fue sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana. Fueron directo al parque donde se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes incómodos que le parecieron años a Lissana.

-yo…-comenzó la rubia- desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo- la albina la miro con sorpresa.

-¿con… conmigo?

-sip- dijo sonriendo- veras, me entero de ti poco después de que entre al gremio– miró al suelo algo triste- a pesar de que siempre ha sido un lugar ruidoso, cuando pregunte por la chica que se parecía a Mira-san… todos guardaron silencio. Parecían triste, pero luego comenzaron a hablarme de ti como si estuvieras ahí mismo, ellos a pesar de todo te tenían en su corazón como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, seguían riendo con sus recuerdos… y lo que más me impresionó fue lo que me dijo Natsu.

-¿q-que te dijo?-pregunto algo temerosa de l a respuesta.

-me dijo que, él estaba solo, pero tu lo acogiste y por eso eras la primera persona que considero su familia dentro del gremio- suspiro, la albina noto un deje de tristeza en su suspiro- además… que tu eras, no se si decirlo así… pero me dio a entender que tu eras o eres una de las personas que guarda más en su corazón- la cara de la albina se ilumino, no por las palabras de Lucy en si, sino por su gran corazón, le había dicho palabras que seguramente le dolían, a ella, una desconocida solo para subirle el animo, por que estaba triste- ¿sabes?, puede que no te conozca pero eres una _nakama_ de Fairy Tail, mi hogar, eso es suficiente para considerarte mi familia- miró a la menor de los Strauss con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios-quizás Lissana… ¿quieres mi amiga?

-si- la albina por primavera vez desde hace más de dos días sonreía, Lucy era buena persona- ¿sabes Lucy?- tratando de llamar la atención de su nueva amiga- yo… desde que me fui a Edolas, note que era un lugar divertido, e incluso llegue a sentirlo mi casa- los ojos chocolate de la rubia le infundían confianza- pero no era la mismo, ellos eran una familia pero no la mía- suspiró- cuando regrese la espontaneidad en el saludo de Natsu me alegro, me recibió de inmediato como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no me di cuenta hasta el otro día, cuando tuve una pesadilla- miró resignada a un árbol- note que el tiempo había pasado, es decir, Tienes que ver a Gray y Natsu son más amigos que nada Erza esta muy unida a ellos- dijo sin contener las lágrimas escandalosas que limpiaban sus mejillas- Mira-nee es muy amable- secándose unas lágrimas- Laxus, la tribu del rayo… ¡Mira como todo ha cambiado¡- gritó desesperada- yo siento que quede atrás, avanzaron sin mi, mi muerte no impidió que siguieran y mi vida no los ha afectado nada, incluso Natsu, tienes que ver como te mira seguramente tu llenaste el lugar en su corazón que ocupaba yo. Esa no era una pesadilla era la vida real, yo he vivido en un sueño y esa noche desperté- lloró cubriéndose la cara hasta que sintió unos brazos que cubrían delicadamente su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante, la chica levanto la cara sorprendida al sentir unas lagrimas en su cabello ¿Lucy estaba llorando?-¿Por qué?-murmuro confundida.

-yo, te entiendo- dijo separándose de la albina- cuando estaba en mi casa con mi padre sentía que ese lugar me gustaba, pero no era mi hogar. En cambio cundo llegue a Fairy Tail me sentí como en mi hogar pero, yo era una intrusa en un hogar ajeno, aun así me fueron acogiendo y con el tiempo ya ni siquiera recordaba que era sentirme fuera de lugar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras secaba unas lágrimas furtivas- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, todos los chicos me hicieron sentir que pertenecía aun hogar de nuevo- volvió a sonreír- son así te aseguro que juntos haremos que te vuelvas a sentir en casa.

-gracias yo…

-además- Lucy no lo había dicho todo así que interrumpió a su nueva amiga- ¿sabes?, tienes razón en algo, la gente cambia, madura, se vuelve alegre, pero el corazón no- la albina sonrió, las palabras de la rubia realmente la reconfortaban- otra cosa, es que te equivocas, yo jamás … podre el lugar que tiene Natsu en su corazón reservado para ti… yo… realmente no sé que siente exactamente por ti pero, ahí algo que si sé- la confianza desbordaba en sus sonrisas y gestos- cuando conoces a gente nueva y esta se gana un lugar ene tu corazón, no borra de allí a los que ya estaban , sino que hace que tu capacidad de amar aumente, eso lo se bien, he conocido a tanta gente buena que ahora sé que soy capaz de amar a mis enemigos si estos se arrepienten yo… sé que le pasa lo mismo a todos ¿acaso por qué conociste y apreciaste a los de Edolas te olvidaste de este Fairy Tail?- Lissana sonrió y negó- ¿ves?. Ah y una cosa más, las pesadillas terminan cuando sale el sol, no son solo eso pesadillas, son tus temores nada más que eso. Ahora, si todavía crees que es real entonces espera- Lucy se parao rápidamente y extendió su mano a Lissana.

**POV Lissana**

En ese momento, cuando vi su mano extendida esperando la mía recordé algo que me dijeron cuando volví recién al gremio, no era una gran frase pero la retumbaba en mi mente. Entonces recordé lo que paso hace días, cuando ya estaba acostumbrándome al gremio. No hablaba con Natsu como antes desde que volví, así que me acerque a verlo cuando paso por mi mente la primera duda.

**Flash Black**

-¿ya es hora de pagar el alquiler?-pregunto Mira-nee a Lucy mientras seguía secando los vasos.

-no, pero no quiero estar hasta ultima hora como siempre- dijo mirando las misiones- quizás debiese.

-¡Luuucyyy!-una voz algo terrorífica se escucho y Lucy pego un respingo, para ser sincera yo también lo hice esa voz me asusto- jajajaja es tan fácil asustarte- dijo Natsu mientras reía junto a Happy.

-Natsu, ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no asustes!- lucí trataba de calmarse y reprender a Natsu.

-oye, Lucy ¿vas de misión?- esa rubia asintió, aunque se notó que la pregunta fue solo para cambiar el tema- ¿por qué no me dijiste?- dijo algo ¿molesto?, realmente me sorprendió su actitud- somos un equipo me dijiste que seriamos un equipo Lucy, por eso no puedes ir a misiones sola, si vas, vas conmigo- era algo extraño ver a Natsu comportarse tan protector y algo posesivo.

-claro que te iba a decir- Lucy tomo las mejillas de Natsu y las comenzó a estirarlas y estrujarlas- ¿por quien me tomas? un mago estelar siempre cumple su palabras- ella sonrío y vaya fue una hermosa sonrisa, y yo lo vi entonces, Natsu se sonrojó , y tomo a Lucy por las manos lanzándola al aire, donde Happy le recibió, claro ella alegaba pero reía, yo vi una especie de burbuja rodeando a esos tres pero especial a mi Natsu y a esa chica extraña, sonreían como si se sintieran tan cómodos juntos, parecían una pareja, estaban solos en ese lugar y yo era una intrusa mirando la felicidad ajena.

**Fin flash back**

Pero esa no fue la única vez que lo note esa forma de mirarse, lo vi otra vez más, pero ni siquiera con eso me convencí que si Natsu alguna vez sintió esa clases de sentimientos por mi los había olvidado, aunque quizás ya lo sabia y solo me negaba a asumirlo.

**Flash back**

Ella estaba sentada en la terraza del gremio mirando las estrellas, es realmente hermosa, Lucy es una gran chica. Si lo note yo que apenas la conocía no puedo imaginar lo que pensara él de ella. Es anoche estaban junto a ella en una mesa sus llaves, ella mirando las estrellas en esa noche sin luna cuando llego el.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?-pregunto sentándose a su lado-te estaba buscando.

-¿porqué ya nos vamos?

-no, pero es aburrido estar sin ti- ella se ruborizo y con ese brillo nocturno se veía hermosa, me sentí como una sombra al lado de ella-oye tu crees que los espíritus estelares están allá- dijo apuntando al cielo-

-no se, me gustaría saber, me encantan las estrellas, brillan tanto- sonrío viendo al cielo

-pero tu brillas más- Lucy giro su rostro para ver a Natsu, claro él dijo este comentario con inocencia, pero ella lo miro sonrosada con los ojos brillantes. Entonces el giro su cabeza y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, mi corazón se detuvo, lo sentí, desde esa distancia sentí sus corazones latiendo como loco solo por mirarse a los ojos, era romántico quizás yo debiese estar en el lugar de ella. Apartaron sus miradas y quedaron contemplando el cielo, yo ya no aguante y me fui del lugar, para cuando volví ellos estaban durmiendo con, Lucy con su cabeza en el hombro de mi Natsu y él con la suya en la de Lucy. En sus rostros había una sonrisa de paz, si no se aman yo no sé que es el amor, y puedo asegurar que si sé lo que es.

**Fin flash back**

En eso me quede pensando con tristeza hasta que la vi a ella y escuche sus palabras, eso me reconforto, si Lucy era así merecía a Natsu y yo realmente no podía lamentarme por el tiempo que perdí mejor seria que lo recuperara sonriendo y volviendo a ser de este loco gremio mi hogar, no podía ser siempre inmadura debía crecer como todos lo habían hecho,

**Fin POV Lissana**

…

Después del paseo por el parque, amabas caminaron a casa de Lucy. La rubia quería que su amiga se arreglara, que se sintiera bien, así que la arreglo, la peino. La albina se sentía bien consigo misma, y para agradecer la actitud de Lucy hizo exactamente lo mismo, cuando estaban listan Lissana suspiro.

-eres hermosa Lucy- la maga se ruborizo por el cumplido- me dijeron que te parecías a mi pero creo que están equivocados, eres mucho más hermosa que yo, cuando te veo, veo luz y yo soy la sobra de esa luz.

-otra vez te equivocas LI-chan

-¿"Li-chan"?

-¿te molesta que te llame así?- la chica negó- déjame preguntarte algo ¿que te fruta es mejor la manzana o la pera?

-¿ah?- Lissana estaba desconcertada- a mi me gusta más la pera.

-no te pregunte que te gustaba más, sino que cual es mejor- dijo seria.

-entonces no sé.

-exacto- realmente la menor de las Strauss no entendía nada- no puedes comparar a cosas que son diferentes, solo puedes decir cual te agrada más y por qué. Así mismo pasa con nosotras- dijo sonriendo poniendo a las dos frente al espejo-somos dos personas completamente diferentes, puede que tengamos ciertas semejanzas pero solo es eso, somos diferentes, entonces nuestra belleza es diferente, solo tenemos que saber apreciarlas- ya no sabia cuantas veces en el día la maga lograba reconfortarla quizás debiese devolverle la mano- tu eres como las estrellas, romántica y tímida, yo… como…- hizo una mueca graciosa que indicaba que estaba pensando- no sé, quizás aun no pueda apreciar mi belleza- sonrío como una niña a la que reprendían por no saberse las tablas de multiplicar.

Ambas juntas fueron al gremio, sonriendo, charlando. Tenían toda la intención de ser amigas. Llegaron al gremio y todo estaba normal, la luz prendida y en total calma, aunque eso ultimo no fuera normal últimamente si lo era. Entraron conversando feliz al gremio, pero Lissana quedo mirando sorprendida con algunas lágrimas corriendo traviesas por sus mejillas. El gremio estaba tal cual lo recordaba antes de irse, como estaba exactamente el último día que lo vio, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Miró a Lucy quien sonreía, como diciendo "¿ves? el tiempo no ha pasado".

**POV Lissana**

Parecía que le tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero todo el gremio me recordaba a lo que Lucy me había dicho esa tarde, el gremio estaba exactamente igual solo que más grande, "_el corazón no cambia"_, fue lo primero que pensé, para luego recordar otra frase "_solo aumenta la capacidad de amar"_. Ella lo había hecho, se le notaba en la cara, me miraba como una niña mira intenta disimular mal su orgullo, quería decirme "te gusta como me quedo" o quizás era un "fue idea mía" o "yo organicé todo", sé que se contuvo de decirme algo así y eso me alegro más, era algo infantil como Natsu. Lucy quizás algún día te lo diga pero, tu me dijiste que yo soy como una estrella si eso es así tu eres…

**Flash back**

Ah y una cosa más, las pesadillas terminan cuando sale el sol, no son solo eso pesadillas, son tus temores nada más que eso. Ahora, si todavía crees que es real entonces espera- Lucy se parao rápidamente y extendió su mano a Lissana-espera a que salga el sol y te despierte de tu pesadilla, es más, esperare contigo hasta que salga el sol.

**Fin flash back**

Lucy, me dijeron que cuando llegaste todo cambio fue como si tu presencia y alegría ayudaron a todos a unirse más como familia, _tu brillo_, eso dijo Natsu, eres brillante y cálida. Ya no tengo que esperar el sol, el sol me vino a buscar con el calor de una nueva amistad, Lucy tu eres el sol, de cada persona de Fairy Tail. Entonces mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Li-chan vamos a disfrutar de nuestro hogar- Lucy no puedo decírtelo ahora por que realmente mis lagrimas y felicidad me lo impiden pero te lo diré, te diré que tu belleza, es la belleza del sol, que alumbra los corazones y espantas los temores.

**Fin POV Lissana**

…

**Bueno aquí vengo con otro intento de Fic, esta vez será en capítulos pero no les prometo que sean largos ni el fic, ni los capítulos, espero que les guste de todas formas.**

**Iris-chan les agradece por sus lindos comentarios en el fic anterior y espera que me sigan dando ánimo **** (por si las dudas a mi realmente me da por referirme a mi misma en tercera persona) **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. La fiesta

**Una dulce pesadilla**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 1: La fiesta.

Lissana todavía estaba en la entrada del gremio mirando emocionada como todos le habían preparado esta sorpresa, era su gremio el que recordaba antes de irse, tan cual lo vio la ultima vez, había unos cuantos detalles que cambiaban. Busco con la mirada a esa amiga que seguía sonriendo orgullosa y expectante de su reacción. Esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado, miembros nuevos, nuevos amigos, más gente para su familia, más amor para dar, más amor para recibir, sí, definitivamente ese era su gremio, a pesar del tiempo seguía conservando su esencia, su "corazón". Era el lugar ruidoso, escandaloso, donde todos se apoyaban, acompañaban, luchaban por las cosas que les importaban, donde tenían una extraña forma de ser amigos, donde la gente se quería solo por pertenecer al mismo sitio, aunque estaba remodelado, más grande, con gente nueva, era su gremio, su hogar. Lissana había vuelto a casa, había vuelto a Fairy Tail.

-bienvenida a tu hogar Lissana- dijeron todos alegres, cada uno con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos a esa chica de cabello blanco que parecía una pequeña que sonreía a la vez que unas lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por su cabello, la chica miró a todos y corrió lanzándose en los brazos de su hogar.

-Mira-nee… Elfman-ni… estoy en casa- murmuro a chica mientras sus compañeros la seguían abrazando felices de tener de vuelta a la pequeña de Fairy Tail.

Mirando la felicidad de su nueva amiga, Lucy se sentó en una silla cerca de la barra, para ver como todos hacían fila para abrazar y dar la bienvenida a la hermana pequeña de Mirajane. Como ella había personalmente de organizado la fiesta, preparar todos los detalles y la sorpresa, se sentía extremadamente bien de poder tener una nueva amiga y sobretodo ayudar. Aunque en un principio le sorprendió que Mira confiara tanto en ella, cosa que la alagó, pero aun así no se esperaba que la mirara de esa forma, es decir ella era algo gritona, alegre, un poco manipuladora, soñadora, era débil, pero sabia que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba sobre si misma, nadie del gremio la consideraba una chica, ni una maga débil, al contrario la situaban como una de las magas mas fuertes del gremio, además su buen corazón era en lo que todos podían confiar, sin contar su bella sonrisa, Lucy Hearthphilia era para el gremio el sol.

-eh Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mago pelirrosa, mientras caminaba sonriente a la barra-¿no crees que deberías estar en la fiesta que tu misma organizaste?

-no- soltó la palabra más como un suspiro- quiero ver desde aquí, aquí puedo apreciar mejor todo, las luces, los chicos y a Lissana- miro detenidamente todo el gremio para ver que todo marchaba bien- además yo pase la tarde con ella, les toca disfrutar a ustedes.

-¿Qué te sucede Lucy?- pregunto extrañado el chico mientras miraba algo desconfiado a su amiga.

-¿a-a que te refieres?- tartamudeó un poco al ver que su compañero estaba acercándose tanto.

-¿Cómo que a que? Has estado rara…- la miro más extrañado aun- habla más, como si pensaras mucho

-idiota…-sonrió la maga- aquí el que no piensa eres tu- le dijo a manera de reproche- además ¿se te olvida que soy tan normal que ustedes me consideran rara?- lo miró esperando una respuesta, que no llego, así que solo volvió a acomodarse- pero tienes razón, creo que no me siento muy cómoda, es decir ustedes se conocen desde siempre, y yo solo llegue aquí hace poco, aun así confían mucho en mi, y… y…y yo no se como responder, me gustaría actuar con más naturalidad pero no dejo de sentirme extraña…- soltó con otro suspiro.

-eres rara- puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, mientras la llevaba con siguió hacia donde estaba todo el gremio- pero no te preocupes es aburrido ser normal- mostro su gran sonrisa- ¡vamos a divertirnos Lucy!

-claro Natsu- dijo algo más relajada, aunque no supo decir si fue por las palabras de su amigo el extraño calor que él le trasmitía.

…

-¡queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, esta noche tenemos el honor de realizar esta fiesta en nombre de una de nuestras compañeras, nuestra querida Lissana!- el maestro estaba de pie en el escenario, dando la luz verde a la ultima parte de la fiesta- dejo con ustedes a nuestra animadora ¡Lucy!

-gracias maestro- Lucy se subió al escenario vestida como una cazadora- buenas noches chicos. Bien como sabrán hoy habrá un pequeño show, será un concurso de habilidades y unas presentaciones que hemos preparado para darle una vez más la bienvenida Li-chan, por favor démosle un aplauso a ¡Lissana!- diciendo esto hicieron subir a la aturdida albina al escenario- bien Li-chan, ven siéntate aquí- la condujo a una silla en una plataforma justo frente al escenario- tu serás la jueza de nuestro concurso de habilidades, ahora para dar inicio- dijo poniéndose en una esquina del escenario antes de desaparecer entre las cortinas- nuestra querida Mirajane nos deleitara con una canción.

-gracias Lucy- dijo la maga mientras tomaba una guitarra y comenzó su canción- Lissana, la escribimos para ti:

"dulce, dulce, dulce tus ojos del mar, dulce tu suave voz que sale de tu boca al hablar, dulce son tus sonrisas risueña y llena de amor así como tu, también es dulce tu corazón, no llores chiquita mía que nosotros estamos aquí, tus amigos, tu familia nosotros estamos aquí, duerme dulce hermanita que nosotros estamos aquí, te protegeremos de tus pesadillas y velaremos de tus sueños al dormir"

-de pronto de entre las cortinas salieron un pequeño grupo de magos, se apagaron las luces y rodeando a Lissana estaba una lluvia de polvo dorado, como pequeñas chispitas de fuego. También el cielo se adorno como una noche estrellada donde la luna estaba de entre las cortinas. De pronto todos continuaron la canción

-"_vamos querida Lissana cantaremos para hacerte dormir no olvides que aquí estamos nosotros estamos aquí, aquí el tiempo no pasa, sonríe, que sonreiremos para ti, no olvides nunca tu hogar Fairy Tail esta para ti."_

Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, estaban orgullosos de su trabajo y más al ver que Lissana sonreía a la vez que lloraba, ella estaba feliz. Ahora por fin lo habían logrado, le devolvieron la vida a la mujer que regreso de la muerte.

El resto de la noche paso entre el concurso, donde un total de doce magos, elegidos de entre los que tenían la magia mas bonita, compitieron para ver cual lograba deslumbrar más por sus habilidades. Se presento una chica que podía con sus manos hacer una especie de tela de araña brillante suave que cambiaba de color según la persona que la tocar, otro mago hacia florecer plantas inimaginables, entre todos estaba Gray que deslumbraba con sus creaciones de hielo. Al final gamo una chica que creaba burbujas transparentes y brillantes que encerraban tus deseos, era una magia espectacular y sobre todo extraña. Por otro lado con las presentaciones de los magos, salieron Gajeel cantando solo y a dúo con Mira, también Juvia, Laki y Evergreen, salieron a bailar, Erza hizo un show donde le tiraban cosas y ella les deba forma con su espada, aunque cueste poco creerlo Natsu también salió, aunque nadie comprendió bien su Show todos aplaudieron pues por extraño que parezca les emociono y los dejo listo para continuar la fiesta. Luego de que Lucy al fin terminara de animadora y se cambiara de ropa camino pensativa por el gremio, Lissana le dijo algo que la dejo algo extraña.

**Flash Back**

Lucy acababa de bajarse del escenario cuando la albina la interceptó, le agradeció sobre las cosas que había hecho, ya que le habían contado que ella había planeado todo. Eso no fue todo le confesó algo que no esperaba.

-realmente gracias Lucy.

-basta Li-chan, ni si quiera puedo llevar la cuenta de tantas veces que me has agradecido, además no es necesario, somos amigas ¿no? Dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

-lo sé, pero es que sin tu apoyo jamás me habría decidido- miro a Lucy quien le hizo una seña para que la siguiera- sé que ya lo sabrás ¿no?

-¿saber que?-dijo la maga mientras se dirigía al baño.

-que estoy enamorada de Natsu- de pronto la maga estelar se paró y miró incrédula a Lissana- vamos no me mires así- dijo sonrosada- ya deberías saberlo, todo el mundo lo sabe, desde pequeños que yo ya lo quería, pero mientras crecíamos me di cuanta que mis sentimientos crecían también- la chica hablaba con paz y ternura sobre su sentimientos, mientras la rubia callaba- ahora tenia miedo, sobre todo de que él ya me hubiera olvidado, pero me hiciste reaccionar, ¡lo intentare!-dijo decidida- le pediré que me una oportunidad, sé que me la dará me quiere demasiado como para no intentarlo- el corazón de la rubia se le exprimía un poco- pero, antes quiero saber algo Lucy ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con el?, ¿Qué es para ti él?, ¿Qué eres tu para él?, ¿Qué sientes por él?, ¿lo dejarías ir por mi?- la rubia se paro frente al baño y quedo mirando la puerta.

-y-yo…- realmente no sabia que responder ni si quiera ella estaba muy segura de las respuestas, ¿realmente podría ver como Natsu estaba con otra?, bueno no debería tener problema, pero entonces ¿por mierda sentía ganas de llorar y pedirle Lissana que no lo hiciera?- me tengo que cambiar, después hablamos Li-chan- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa temblorosa y desaparecía detrás de la puerta, dejando a una Lissana sonriente.

**Fin Flash Back**

La rubia miraba las escaleras que subían a la terraza, decidió que ese era el mejor lugar para pensar, así que solo subió, recibiendo una fuerte briza nocturna que la entumió desde el primer contacto, ella realmente quería regresar al calor del gremio o por ultimo llevar un abrigo pero algo se lo impedía, y era que claro todavía no estaba lista para hablar con Lissana, ni si quiera sabia que pensar. Camino hasta sentarse en el piso ya que la terraza estaba vacía, todas las mesas y sillas estaban en el gremio para acomodar bien a todos los miembros. Así que ella se sentó en el suelo tiritando, mientras miraba las estrellas y trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué Li-chan me habrá hecho tantas preguntas?, es decir es natural que le interese Natsu, creo…-suspiró- no sé como reaccionar, quizás solo quiera asegurarse que yo no siento nada por el para así… ser su novia- una punzada en el pecho hizo que Lucy tocara esa haría- ¿Qué me pasa?, esta bien que me guste Natsu pero no es para tanto ¿o si? Además yo no soy nada para él, solo su amiga… o quizás su mejor amiga… solo eso. Pero el que es para mi, mi mejor amigo, ¿me podre conformar con eso?"- sus pensamientos le hicieron pronto olvidar que tenia frío-no… no quiero ser solo su amiga- murmuro mientras unas tímidas gotas recorrían sus suaves mejillas.

…

Lissana sonreía para si misma por haber conseguido lo que quería. Lucy fue su primer objetivo, ahora iría por Natsu. La maga fue fácil, ella comprendía mejor sus sentimientos, por eso fue más fácil alterarla y ponerla a la defensiva, pero Natsu, ese idiota seria un reto tendría que decir las palabras justas, para poder hacer que reaccionara. Bien estaba lista, su plan de devolverle la mano a Lucy comenzaba haría que esos dos terminaran por ultimo con un beso es noche, aunque no podía negarlo le dolía el pensar que tendría que dejar a Natsu, al fin ella seguía amándolo como antes, su recuerdo fue lo que mas guardo en su corazón pero si estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir era por que no lo amaba tanto como ella creía, o eso intentaba de convencerse.

-Elfman-ni, ¿has visto a Natsu?-pregunto alegre mientras abrazaba a su gran hermano mayor.

-si Lissana, esta compitiendo con Gray, ¡como todo un hombre!- decía mientras rompía una mesa con sus manos

-gracias Elfman-ni – se fue sonriendo tanto por su plan como por que su hermano era alegre y decidido- pero el corazón es el mismo, eh ¿Lucy?- murmuro con alegría.

-no aguantaras eso hielito- decía un pelirrosa mientras comía un helado- te venceré esta vez

-te equivocas yo ganare esta vez carbón- el mago de hielo estaba totalmente desnudo- mierda esta sopa esta muy caliente- decía mientras sudaba y luchaba por comer ese horrible brebaje.

-esa cosa esta demasiado helado, ¿Cómo mierda puedes comer esto?- estaban en su clásica competencia de comer lo que mas detestas, competencia que ninguno ganaba nunca ambos se desmayaban o inventaban una escusa para acabar eso para más rato, pero por suerte para ambos Lissana se encargaría de cortar su martirio.

-Natsu tenemos que hablar- dijo la chica mientras arrastraba al Dragon Slayer fuera del gremio, dejando a todos atónitos y extrañados.

-¿Qué quieres Lissana?-dijo el mago mientras agradecía mentalmente poder dejar esa competencia.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras él se sentaba en señal de prestar atención- "con el tengo que ser directa"- pensó- ¿Qué es para ti Lucy?, ¿Qué sientes por ella?, ¿Qué eres para ella?, ¿saldrías conmigo?- el mago con comprendía nada, nada de nada, a que venia todo eso y ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?

-y-yo- realmente dudaba de que tenia que decir, pero haría lo de siempre ser directo y decir las cosas que eran- Lucy es muy importante para mi, es una chica dulce, alegre, buena, fuerte, amable, ¿ya dije alegre?, es buena compañera, de buenos sentimientos, ama mucho a este gremio, es divertida además pone caras graciosa- dijo mientras reía solo recordar a la chica le hacia sentir bien, a cada segundo decía las cosas más seguro de ellas- Lucy es una gran chica, se esfuerza todo lo que puede, es esa clase de persona que ayudaría aun desconocido por que simplemente necesita ayuda, a veces se porta como una niña y es muy divertido, es asustadiza, además, además- de pronto notó que no respondió nada , y sobre todo notó la cara divertida de su amiga de la infancia quien le preguntaba ¿y que más?- bueno en fin es una gran amiga, y yo realmente- ahora no sabia bien que decir ¿Qué sentía por ella?-yo… la aprecio mucho…como amiga…-dijo no muy convencido pero no sabia que más decir-y sobre eso de salir contigo… yo…

-no te preocupes por ello Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa la chica pero en el fondo le dolía no ser la única en el corazón del Dragon Slayer- se nota que la amas, no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque soy tu amiga, pero quiero que sepas, que Lucy es una gran chica y de seguro hay muchos tipos detrás de ella…-tras un silencio pensativa soltó- ¿me pregunto que pasara hoy?-dijo despistadamente apropósito.

-¿Qué pasar hoy?-pregunto algo intrigado.

-bueno Lucy me conto que había un chico que la visitaba contantemente- dijo con toda la intención del mundo- parece que él quiere ser su novio, así que ira hoy cuando acabe la fiesta al departamento de Lucy- el rostro del pelirrosa era sorprendente, estaba realmente molesto no le agradaba la idea de que Lucy tuviera un novio- pero Natsu ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

…

Lucy seguía mirando las estrellas algo triste, estaba tan ensimismada que no de dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto mago de fuego. Este se sentó junto a Lucy y posó un abrigo sobre sus hombros, la maga giro a verlo algo sorprendida y triste, no quería saber si Lissana habría ya hablado con el. El pelirrosa se sentó junto a su amiga y comenzó a mirara las estrellas y pensar lo que le había dicho Lissana.

-¿eh Lucy?- preguntó algo incomodo por primera vez sentía esa clase de intranquilidad cerca de la maga, ni si quiera en las sucesivas veces que les decían que parecían novios se sentía así, al contrario le agradaba que lo relacionaran de esa forma con su amiga, ¿seria acaso que realmente Natsu Dragoneel estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga?- ¿Lucy?-volvió a preguntar a vistas de que su amiga no le tomaba mucha atención-¿Lucy?-estaba algo preocupado así que tomó la cara de la maga y la giró hacia la suya, quedando bastante cerca pero eso a él no le molestaba.

-¿q-que?-dijo con un ligero sonrojo al notar lo cerca de sus caras- ¿q-que sucede Natsu?- preguntó al notar los oscuros orbes del pelirrosa mirándola, inspeccionándola, con concentración y detenimiento, sentía como si con sus ojos quisiera leer lo más profundo e su alma y claro ella lo sabia, era un libro abierto a esos penetrantes ojos.

-estas rara- dijo con la misma expresión y a la misma distancia, él no se sentía nervioso ni nada solo le gustaba las pocas distancias entre él y ella, le gustaba mucho, tanto que en más de una vez estuvo tentado a cerrar esa distancia aunque nunca se propuso bien como.

-¿n-no dices que yo soy rara?- pregunto acostumbrándose a la mirada de el Dragon Slayer, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera algo tentada a buscar la boca del chico. Miró los labios del pelirrosa y ella mordió los suyos para no besarlo.

-si eres rara pero, ahora estas triste- dijo algo intrigado y incitado a tocar esos labios que la maga acababa de morder.

-tu…- realmente era un libro abierto a ese chico, suspiró, saco la mano de Natsu que seguía sosteniendo su cara, pero cuando la tomó y la dejo en el espacio entre ellos pero no la soltó, solo la apretó un poco y miro nuevamente esos ojos- es verdad, pero no es nada que importe mucho, de hecho creo que ya pasó.

-no, no me mientas Lucy, todavía estas triste- dijo apretando más la mano de la chica mientras miraba a esos bellos y brillantes ojos chocolate. De pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerar, no era la primera vez que le pasaba pero cada vez era única, sentía como si todos escucharan a su loco corazón que le daba por competir consigo mismo-yo…- dijo mirando los labios de la chica y subir rápidamente los ojos al cielo- creo que aunque no quieras hablar ahora, siempre estaré para ti.

-g-gracias- el corazón de Lucy también estaba de carrera, latía fuerte y rápido, y quería sobre todo besarlo, tomar su cara y acariciar su cabellos, gritarle mil cosas y decirle mil estupideces, irse de mil misiones y cumplirlas todas, hacer mil cosas junto a él y que nunca, nunca le soltará la mano y menos la dejara de mirar con tanta profundidad- Natsu debiésemos entrar al gremio, hace frio acá afuera

-…-el chico la miro y apoyo su frente en la de ella, le sonrió y con su brazo cubrió los hombros de su compañera dándole su calor- no quiero entrar Lucy, además mira dijo señalando el cielo, allí esta leo

-¿leo?-pregunto bastante confundida

-si, la constelación de leo- dijo sonriendo – el otro día me puse a leer y vi que las estrellas más brillante si se las une hacen dibujos, según la forma que tengan se les llama y se forman las constelaciones, sirven para no perderse, son así como un mapa pero tienes que conocerlas, por que no se pueden ver todas en cualquier época del año- Natsu estaba totalmente emocionado hablando como un niño que acababa de descubrir para que son los vidrios, que según Natsu son para romper.

-eso lo sabia pero nunca pude encontrar ninguna constelación, son muy difíciles de encontrar- dijo apoyándose en el pecho del chico que le daba su calor, su precioso calor.

-yo me las sé- dijo mirando al cielo-¿te las digo?- la rubia asintió alegre, mientras el pelirrosa se acostaba en el piso para ver mejor el cielo, la maga también se recostaba con su cabeza levemente inclinada al pecho de su amigo- al lado de leo…

-oye ¿pero donde esta leo?, yo solo veo unos puntos con forma de puntos.

-mira Lucy- dijo apuntando al cielo con su dedo- ese de ahí las juntas con esas y son el cuerpo del león.

-a ver ¿seguro?

-claro, mira ven- tomo la mano de Lucy y con ella dibujo la constelación en el aire- ¿la ves?

-creo que si ¿es esa que esta ahí?-dijo dibujando sobre el cielo

-¿Cuál?- miro extrañado- eso son solo estrellas

-que confusión- dijo exasperada mientras Natsu se reía- no te rías, mejor enséñame bien- realmente disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía y sin notarlo ninguno soltó sus manos

No muy cerca de ahí estaba Lissana que veía como todo su plan continuaba a la perfección solo por una cosa. No tenia ni idea de como todo el gremio acabo espiando a los chicos ella estaba sola no le había dicho nada a nadie, entonces no entendía como fueron todos a parar ahí viendo como ella emocionados ese lindo amor, que eses idiotas no podían llegar y gritarse como siempre se gritaban todo entre risas y juegos. Allí estaban mirando como discutían de constelaciones, entonces vio como Natsu se paraba y estiraba su mano para parar a Lucy, entonces todo el gremio salió corriendo para aparentar que seguían de fiesta pero Lissana se quedo escondida y vio como por alguna extraña razón el pelirrosa acabo con la mano en la cintura de su amiga y de pronto ya la abrazaba, para luego mirarse y acercar sus rostros, pero lo que ella esperaba nunca llegó, no se besaron solo se tomaron de la mano sonriendo sonrojados y corrieron para entrar al gremio, quizás que extraña idea se le había ocurrido al Dragon Slayer de fuego, bueno fuese lo que fuese ella Lissana Strauss no se perdería ningún detalle de la historia.

Dentro del gremio la fiesta seguía y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se les había ocurrido a los chicos cuando todos salieron del gremio, y ellos juntos a otros magos, preparaban fuegos artificiales al estilo Fairy Tail, como ellos mismo lo habían nombrado. Tras el espectáculo mucho de los magos comenzaron a irse a sus casas para prepararse para un nuevo día. Los últimos en irse fueron los Strauss, Lucy junto Natsu y Erza. Lucy caminaba a su casa acompañada por su amigo por órdenes de la Titania, ambos seguían hablando muy animadamente sobre la fiesta y las constelaciones, era todo muy animado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, la maga vio irse al pelirrosa asegurándose de no encontrarlo en su habitación cuando subiera, pero no lo logró, apenas abrió la puerta de su departamento encontró allí al Dragon Slayer sonriendo dándole la bienvenida a su casa.

-¿eh?- dijo la rubia algo aturdida por encontrar a Natsu sentado cómodamente en el sillón comiendo galletas, cuenda ella lo vio caminar hasta perderse de su vista- ¿no te habías ido?

-todavía no, Happy no dormirá en la casa y me aburriré solo- dijo simplemente mientras seguía comiendo y leyendo algo que la maga no comprendió que era.

-¿y por qué tienes que venir precisamente en mi casa?- dijo reprochando su falta de consideración a su privacidad- además ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana?

-pero si entraba por la puerta no me dejarías pasar- seguía leyendo calmadamente.

-claro que no, tengo que dormir hombre- el tono de la chica comenzó a subir- y… mírame cuando te hablo –dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras le quitaba las hojas que el mago leia tan detenidamente.

-¡oye estaba leyendo eso!- se puso de pie de pronto avanzando hacia la rubia.

-no te lo devolveré- se sonroso al notar que las hojas eran su novela, ¡Natsu estaba leyendo su novela!- te dije que todavía no estaba lista, ¿Por qué la estas leyendo?

-por que me gusta, ya pásamelas- trato de quitarle las hojas a la chica pero esta puso una mano en la cara del pelirrosa apartándolo y la otra con las hojas alejándola lo mas que podía de su cuerpo- ya… Lucy… dámelas- repetía mientras seguía forcejeando, no muy fuerte para no lastimar a la chica.

-a-aléjate Natsu- Lucy retrocedía para evitar que su amigo leyera su novela, la verdades que no tenia mucha confianza en sus dotes de escritora, así que decidió que nadie leyera esa novela, pero aun así no pudo evitar seguir escribirla. Mientras que seguía retrocediendo en círculos por la sala hasta que se topo con el sillón, chocando con este y para evitar caerse se aferro del cabello del chico provocando que ambos cayeran, ella sentada en el sillón y él contorsionado entre el suelo y el sillón- ¡auch!

-oye Lucy, ¿Por qué querías que me fuera?-dijo Natsu en el suelo totalmente serio.

-¿ah?, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-¿estabas esperando a alguien no es cierto?- el mago se levanto y sentó en la mesita frente a la rubia mirándola algo molesto.

-¿Qué?- realmente la podre Lucy no entendía nada, ¿a que venia tantas preguntas?, ¿a quien se supone que esperaba?- realmente no entiendo nada.

- al principio me pareció imposible que realmente esperaras a alguien, pero tu novela dice que alguien va a verte todas las noches y tu finges estar dormida para mirarlo contemplarte, asi que responde ¿Quién es esa persona?

-y-yo- dijo ruborizándose, no le podía decir que él era la persona a que se refería, no claro que no podía- yo no sé de que hablas, es solo una historia yo invente todo- estaba nerviosa notablemente nerviosa

-no me engañas Lucy quien es el chico a quien siempre esperas- la maga estelar lo miro a los ojos, y trato de decir "tu" pero la mirada profunda de Natsu le cerro la boca y quedo mirando como una estúpida esos ojos llenos de confianza y determinación, de pronto el mago de fuego sonrió, él lo leyó, leyó en los ojos de la maga que él era a quien esperaba, así que solo sonrió poniendo su frente en la frente de la rubia- menos mal, por poco creí que tenias a alguien más especial que yo- puso sus manos en la mejillas de la chica y depósito un beso, un cálido beso casto en los labios de su amiga, él no pensó lo que hizo hasta después de retirar sus labios en los de ella y mirarla con cara embobada-y-yo…- paro sus palabras y volvió a sonreír, él era Natsu Dragoneel y actuaria como lo hace Natsu Dragoneel directo y con confianza, así que volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de la chica y así permanecieron durante unos cuantos minutos.

…

**Aquí esta el segundo capi de mi segundo fic espero que les haya gustada, y les agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios, realmente me alegraron mucho, no saben lo lindo que es que te digan cosas así y más cuando hasta las criticas son amables, muchas gracias.**

**Iris-chan quiere decirles que ojala disfruten el fic y si tienen alguna sugerencia, bienvenida sea, Iris-chan esta abierta a las criticas, y les agradecería mucho més si me dejan algún comentario.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Una dulce pesadilla

**Una dulce pesadilla**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 3: Una dulce pesadilla.

Lissana Strauss se despertaba somnolienta de su cama, caminaba despreocupada a la cocina pero de pronto notó que no había nadie en casa, ni Mirajane, ni Elfman. No se asusto de seguro estaban en el gremio, así que preparó su desayuno, se bañó, se vistió y fue en busca de su hermanos. El camino fue extraño, el cielo estaba oscuro como si todavía no hubiera salido el sol pero las diez de la mañana, además el cielo estaba sin ninguna nube. La albina siguió caminando sorprendiéndose cada vez mas de las cosas que veía, ya no reconocía su ciudad, ni las casas ni las personas, todo era extraño a ella, diferente. En la entrada del gremio vio a un gremio diferente, uno más grande, con mas gente, un lugar que ella no conocía y muchos menos entendía como era posible que fuera un lugar tan diferente al que atesoraba en sus recuerdos.

Entro en el gremio mirando hacia todas partes como si realmente no conociera nada, se acercó temerosa a la barra para ver a su hermana, en el camino solo encontró un lugar lleno de gente con mascaras extrañas mirándola como a una desconocida, siguió con la mirada cada uno de esos "rostros" desconocidos mientras caminaba en busca de alguien que le explicara que sucedía, pero al darse cuenta que la seguían mirando como a una extraña alguien que invadía un hogar ajeno, decidió poner fin a todo eso.

-eh chicos…- murmuró algo asustada- ¿Dónde esta Mira-nee?- pregunto tímidamente mientras todos en el gremio se miraban hablando en un idioma extraño, parecía que no la entendían, que no sabia quien era ni que hacia ahí- Mira-nee… Elfman-ni…-empezó a sollozar tratando de evitar las lágrimas- ¿do-donde están?

-señorita- dijo una niña de cabello oscuro azulado y largo- disculpe pero no entendemos nada de lo que dice- dijo disculpándose- ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?

-yo…- no estaba muy segura de que quería saber primero- tu… ¿me entiendes?

-yo si, todos aquí podemos entenderla, pero para hablar en el idioma que usted habla necesitamos hablar con la mente- entonces se percato que la niña no abrió en ningún momento su boca y menos emitió algún sonido- no se preocupe solo hable.

-quiero saber donde están Mirajane Strauss y Elfman Strauss- dijo viendo como todos comenzaban con ese murmullo que no comprendía.

-yo soy Mirajane- dijo sin decir nada una joven con una mascara de algún demonio.

-yo soy Elfman-dijo sin decir nada un joven con mascara de una bestia peluda- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros señorita?

-¿Elfman-ni?- dijo acercándose a sus hermanos dispuesta a abrazarlos pero ellos la evitaron - ¿Qué les sucede?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-señorita no llore- dijo la niña sin decir nada.

-¡¿es que no me reconocen?!-grito desesperada dejando a todos desconcertados-¡soy yo!- las lágrimas se acumulaban copiosas en sus ojos-¡soy Lissana Strauss, su hermana menor!- al escuchar eso todo el gremio se deshizo de sus mascaras y miraron a la joven con extrañeza.

-disculpe señorita pero yo no tengo ninguna hermana- dijo algo triste por la niña que lloraba.

-Mira-nee…- murmuro desesperada mientras caía de rodillas al piso- ¿por… que?

-teníamos una hermana-dijo algo cansado Elfman- pero murió hace años, señorita, no sea cruel, no nos haga revivir recuerdos dolorosos, la muerte de ella nos hizo sufrir mucho- el hombre bajo la mirada y siguió hablando sin decir nada- ya la olvidamos, no hablamos nunca de ella, su recuerdo se fue con el viento.

-ella ya no forma parte de nuestra viva y decidimos olvidarla- una mujer de cabello rojo se saco su mascara- y si usted insiste en recordárnosla no nos quedara otra que matarla- continuo sin decir nada.

-Erza- los ojos de Lissana se aterraron al darse cuenta que todos los miembros del gremio eran los que ella recordaba, eran la familia que ella recordaba, pero ¿Por qué ellos no la reconocían?- no… mentira, no pueden haberme olvidado- sus palabras eran solo susurros pero la escuchaban igual debido a que escuchaban por la mente.

-se equivoca en algo, todos nosotros estamos muertos- dijo Mira al igual que todos los demás hablo sin hablar- morimos hace dos años junto a mi hermana, nosotros los que ve aquí somos gente totalmente diferente a la de entonces, de hecho toda la ciudad murió y ahora nadie recuerda a Lissana.

-¿de q-que están hablando? ¡Yo soy Lissana!- la joven se tapo la cara llorando sin consuelo, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo como para que la miraran como miran a una desconocida- ¡soy parte de este gremio, de su familia, soy parte de Fairy Tail!- los gritos desgarradores de mezclaban con un llanto torrencial que mojaba su ropa el suelo y hasta el cielo.

-nos molesta váyase de aquí desconocida- eso era lo ultimo que esperaba, Macarov la había llamado desconocida, el maestro aquel que consideraba a todos sus hijos no la había conocido. Todos la miraban amenazantes, preparándose para pelear, para proteger el olvido- Lissana fue borrado de nuestros corazones y remplazada con gente nueva, ahora ¡váyase! – ya no aguantó más, sus amigos la amenazaban, había vuelto a un mundo donde ella había sido olvidada.

Salió corriendo bajo el cielo oscuro, no tenia a donde ir, su casa estaba descartada ya no era su casa, acababa de ser echada del gremio, no tenia a donde ir. Se paro en medio de un parque y camino con la vista ensombrecida, nadie notaba su presencia como si jamás hubiera vuelto, camino y camino bajo el cielo oscuro, en el cual no había ni siquiera un rayo de sol. Camino inconscientemente hacia un lugar, camino hacia la casa de Natsu, de su Natsu, seguramente él no la había olvidado, no podía hacerlo, eran amigos, mejores amigos, ella lo amaba y estaba cien por ciento segura que él también sentía algo. Se acercó a la puerta indecisa. Tenia miedo de que él también la ignorara, ¿que haría si él también la había olvidado?, ¿como viviría?. La albina miró atentamente la puerta tomando el valor que todavía no había escapado para poder llamar. Natsu el nombre del chico resonaba en su cabeza tratando de evocarlo como lo conocía, si esto salía mal y él le decía lo mismo que el resto tendría que buscar la manera de volver a Edolas, no soportaría estar sola, no, no podía volver a allá, mejor… realmente no sabia que hacer, así que solo respiró profundo y llamó, de pronto la puerta se abrió para dejar salir volando a un gato que terminó por abrazarla, Lissana estaba feliz Happy la había recibido con cariño, fue un momento precioso para la albina que lloraba ante esa tierna muestra de cariño, pero ese momento acabo.

-¿eh?-dijo confundido el gato, pero mas se confundió ella al notar que le también decía sin decir nada-¿Quién eres?- se separo rápidamente de ella poniéndose en posición de ataque, tanto la actitud del gato como sus palabras volvieron a quebrara las esperanzas de la chica de paso agrietando más su triste corazón, no sabía que hacer, Happy al gato que había criado como su hijo no la reconocía y la hablaba como el resto sin decir palabra alguna.-¿Quién eres?-preguntó muy tímido.

-Happy, soy yo Lissana- dijo con la esperanza que la reconociera.

-no conozco a ninguna Lissana- el gato se puso a la defensiva, pero se preocupo, cuando la albina cayó sobre sus rodillas con la cara sin expresión alguna- ¿esta bien?- pregunto confuso al ver que unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de esa extraña chica.

-no… no me recuerdas ¿verdad Happy?- el Exceed la miró extrañado- yo ayude a Natsu a empollarte, y te cuide junto a él, ¿realmente no te acuerdas?- su voz se quebraba cada vez más- yo… decía que era tu mamá- Lissana rompió en un llanto sonoro, escandaloso mientras se aferraba a su estomago, para parar los espasmos que le impedían respirar bien debido a las lágrimas- ya nadie me recuerda…- seguía llorando de una manera desgarradora, apoyo su frente en el suelo sujetándose el estomago con mas fuerza, gritando del dolor de ser olvidada de que todo el mundo la olvidara, de que la hubiesen remplazado, todo su corazón se contrajo, pero un ruido la despertó de su dolor. Happy había entrado a la casa asustado cerrando la puerta de un portazo- ¿H-Happy?

-por favor… ¡váyase!- la voz de Happy mostraba temor y confusión- déjeme tranquilo por favor, no me haga daño- el gatito comenzó a sollozar- quiero a Natsu…

Lissana se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas y sacudiendo su ropa, sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se fue. Camino perdida, extraviada en un mundo ajeno, su mente se fugó por unos minutos para refugiarse de su dolor, ¿Qué haría ahora?, debía encontrar a Natsu, de seguro el la reconocería, él la recordaría, él se debería haber opuesto a olvidarla, debía tenerla en el corazón. Miró al bosque despertando de su letargo, sonrió al sentir una sensación de dejavú, no recordaba estar en alguna situación parecida. Camino lenta y pesadamente hasta llegar a un árbol, se sentó a poyada en el tronco para pensar que era lo que ocurría por que razón nadie la miraba como antes.

-tanto han cambiado, que somos completos desconocidos- pensó con mucha tristeza- les cause tanto dolor que decidieron olvidarme de sus mentes y corazones- las lágrimas volvieron a tocar su aun húmeda piel- ¿Qué debiese hacer ahora? Estoy sola, no quiero seguir causando dolor, si ya no estoy en sus vidas ¿que podría hacer para que me miren de otra manera?...-suspiró mientras volvía a secar esas gotas de tristeza que le impedían ver con claridad todo.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a seguir su camino al lago, donde Happy le encantaba pescar, a Natsu le gustaba el lugar y seguramente estaría ahí. Esperaba con todo su corazón que su amigo la mirara y la reconociera le dijera palabras bellas, y poder quedarse en su hogar. Necesitaba a una mano amiga y nadie parecía dispuesto a tenderle una. Camino en silencio mirando al cielo que seguía tan oscuro como cuando salió de casa de sus hermanos, sin estrellas sin nubes sin sol. Siguió caminando durante algún tiempo, no supo decir cuanto solo que camino mucho, su mente no la acompañaba estaba en Edolas recordando como todos eran extraños, pero eran de igual corazón, _"el corazón no cambia"_ esa frase resonó en su cabeza no recordaba quien se la había dicho, pero era verdad, cuando llegó a Edolas vio sorprendida que las personalidades eran totalmente opuestas a las de sus amigos, pero había algo extraño, eran exactamente iguales, era muy extraño, eran diferente pero a la vez iguales, Natsu no peleaba con Gray pero le demostraba su aprecio de otras formas, existían los mismos vínculos que en Earthland solo que lo demostraban de forma diferente "_el corazón no cambia_", volvió a resonar en su mente, entonces una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro, ¿si el corazón no cambiaba como ellos habían cambiado a tal extremo de olvidarse que ella alguna vez fue parte de sus vidas?. Así sumida en el abismo de la incertidumbre llegó al lago, sonrió al ver de espaldas a su amigo, unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron desde sus ojos, corrió a su encuentro pero de pronto paró confundida.

- Ahsabhjsgfae- alguien dijo algo que no logro comprender, se acercó confundida y vio a una rubia hermosa, junto con Natsu, este la perseguía con unas plumas haciéndole cosquillas, forcejearon un rato mientras reían- ashdbgaskfkdsnf- no entendía nada, solo notaba que reían y que eran felices, se acercó tímidamente para ver mejor, entonces ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo uno al lado de otro, Natsu de acomodo sobre sus codos y miró con dulzura a la rubia, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, entonces el pelirrosa la beso, fue un beso largo en el que parecía que ambos gozaban de sus labios, el corazón de Lissana aun no se rompía por completo pero no dudaba que se rompería pronto, todavía había la posibilidad de que Natsu no la hubiese olvidado. Espero a que ambos dejaran de besarse.

-Natsu…-murmuro tristemente. Ambos chicos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la rubia como todos le habían hablado hasta entonces sin hablar.

-soy Lissana Strauss- dijo sin muchas esperanzas, pero con un poco era suficiente, solo un poco de esperanza era suficiente para sobrevivir.

-no conozco a ninguna Lissana Strauss, ¿eres algo de Elfman y Mira?- pregunto el Dragon Slayer como todos le habían hablado, sin hablar. Entonces el corazón de Lissana termino de hacerse polvo, miró incrédula a su amigo de la infancia quien no parecía reconocerla. El llanto de Lissana comenzó a hacerse más desgarrador y triste que nunca, lloraba con hipo, con desesperación mientras presionaba fuertemente sus manos a sus rostro, sus dedos estaban temblorosos todo ella estaba tembloroso, estaba en el piso retorciéndose de un dolor que jamás imagino, era la amargura del olvido, de ser borrada de los corazones de todos, de todos aquellos ella amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ellos. Moría, sentía que moría, que su alma le gritaba que dejase de vivir, que su mente le pedía un descanso, su corazón lloraba junto a ella, o lo que quedaba de su corazón, que era ahora un montículo de polvo seco sin sangre para vivir. Trato de calmarse un poco- la única Lissana que conocí murió hace años y yo ya la olvide, no recuerdo nada de ella, la remplacé por completo con mi Lucy- dijo abrazando a la maga estelar- ella solo es un fantasma que quiero olvidar, no siento nada por ella, yo cambie y si esta viva ya no me importa sigue siendo solo otra chica más que nunca recordare, por que la verdad es que no se quien es- Lissana cerro fuertemente sus ojos al escuchar esto y la oscuridad la embargó.

Abrió los ojos y no vio nada era todo tan negro que no podía ver ni si quiera sus manos, caminó con los brazos extendidos para evitar chocar contra algo. Estaba confundida, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, cuando hace nada estaba con Natsu y Lucy, quizás ya se habría muerto, quizás así era la muerte un gran vacío y una profunda soledad no sabia donde estaba. Se sentó donde estaba y miró a la nada, quizás ella siempre estuvo muerta y todo fue una ilusión, no, ¡eso no!, preferiría sufrir ser olvidada que jamás haber vivido, que jamás haber amado, que jamás haber llorado, ¡definitivamente no, ella estaba viva!, tenia que encontrar la salida de ahí pero estaba todo tan oscuro, camino aturdida, ¡quería vivir!, si era olvidada crearía nuevos recuerdos junto a aquellos que amaba, si Natsu amaba a otra ella lo apoyaría, si sus hermanos no la sentían su hermana ella haría que la miraran como su hermana, si nadie les daba la mano ella se las daría a todos, se ganaría su confianza y volvería a vivir, ¡eso haría, regresaría a vivir, a crecer, a formar nuevos recuerdos, volvería a su hogar!.

"_las pesadillas terminan cuando sale el sol, no son solo eso pesadillas, son tus temores nada más que eso. Ahora, si todavía crees que es real entonces espera, espera a que salga el sol y te despierte de tu pesadilla, es más, esperare contigo hasta que salga el sol"_

De pronto Lissana abrió los ojos y se encontraba con Natsu y Lucy en el lago, con el cielo completamente oscuro, sonrió, había vuelto, decidida a tener una nueva vida, pero era difícil parar de llorar, era difícil olvidar que ella estaba olvidada, era difícil volver al mundo después de estar lejos de el, era difícil decirle a todos que ella era Lissana Strauss, era todo tan difícil, pero se lo había propuesto, volver a vivir, pero tenia miedo, tanto miedo.

"_las pesadillas terminan cuando sale el sol, no son solo eso pesadillas, son tus temores nada más que eso. Ahora, si todavía crees que es real entonces espera, espera a que salga el sol y te despierte de tu pesadilla, es más, esperare contigo hasta que salga el sol"_

-Lissana no llores- miró a Lucy quien le extendía su mano- nunca nadie te olvido, hablan de ti como si nunca te hubieras ido- Natsu había desaparecido, pero notó algo más extraño aun ¡escuchaba la voz de Lucy!, ¡hablaba!- somos tu familia Li-chan, solos Fairy Tail- la albina comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez por que la recordaban, por que la querían ,por que ahí tenia la mano amiga- las pesadillas se van al salir el sol- la rubia ayudo a parase a Lissana, y esta vio como el sol estaba asomándose de entre el cielo borrando la oscuridad. Entonces se fijo que la maga apuntaba a algún lugar ella siguió la mirada y vio como todo el gremio corrió hasta donde estaba ella, gritando cosas como "bienvenida a casa", "te estábamos esperando", "te queremos Lissana", "Lissana vamos a pasear", eran gritos felices de gente que la recordaba- Li-chan el corazón no cambia…- dijo por ultimo susurrando antes que todo desapareciera en el resplandor del sol.

…

-¡Lissana!, ¡Lissana! vamos despierta Lissana- la nombrada abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver quien la llamaba- ¿Qué te sucedió Lissana?- veía a su hermana mirándola con preocupación junto a su hermano, ambos la abrazaron preocupados-¿Qué te sucedió Lissana?- entonces miró a todos lados extrañada de todo, ella estaba con Lucy cuando el sol salió- te escuchamos gritar y llorar y nos preocupamos- la chica toco sus mejillas y sintió las lagrimas, era verdad, había estado llorando- ¿otra vez una pesadilla?- de los ojos de Lissana comenzaron a salir mas lágrimas, pero ella lloraba feliz-¡¿Qué te sucede Lissana?!-preguntaba preocupada su hermana, mientras su hermano decía incoherencias corriendo por la habitación.

-si…- murmuro Lissana secándose las lágrimas de su rostro- pero ya salió el sol

-pero si todavía son las cuatro de la mañana- dijo confundido Elfman.

-no es eso- sonrió con lagrimas aun en sus ojos color cielo- tuve la misma pesadilla que el otro día, pero con ayuda del sol, del sol de Fairy Tail, se transformó en la pesadilla más dulce de todas- los otros Strauss sabían a quien se refería, pero no entendía como la había ayudado- me alegro de haber vuelto, Elfman-ni, Mira-nee- Lissana comenzó a llorar aferrada a las topas de su hermano mayor. Por fin se había acabado esa pesadilla para del paso a una realidad a una más dulce aun.

…

Lucy abrió los ojos pesadamente como si alguien le estuviera hablando, pero solo sintió un cuerpo pesado cerca de ella, abrazándola, con la cara demasiado junto a ella, eso la acabo de despertar.

-¿ah?... ¡ah!- grito apartando a aquel cuerpo cálido de si provocando que se callera de la cama- N-Natsu… - dijo completamente roja con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, demasiado rápido, sentía que sus latidos retumbaban por toda la habitación, su pecho hacía demasiado ruido, de seguro iba a despertar a media Magnolia- ¿q-que…?- el Dragon Slayer comenzó a moverse incomodo por la cama, se levanto tratando de encontrar al cuerpo que faltaba, levanto la cabeza mirando confundido a Lucy quien lo miraba confundida, él sonrío-¿q-que… haces aquí?

-¿ah?- pregunto mientras se estiraba- durmiendo.

-si me di cuenta de eso idiota, te estoy preguntando que haces en mi cama.

-estaba durmiendo en ella.

-¡sabes a que me refiero Natsu Dragoneel no me tomes el pelo!

-te quedaste dormida en el piso y te acosté, pero a mi me dio sueño y me acosté contigo

-¡¿y por qué?!-Lucy estaba muy alterada y nerviosa.

-por que mi casa esta lejos, y me gusta dormir contigo- dijo sonriendo- eres suave- se levantó divertido al ver la reacción de la chica.

-a-aléjate de mi – dijo nerviosa mientras él se acercaba algo ¿extraño?

-pero Lucy, volvamos a la cama- dijo tomándole la mano y acercándola a él, pero no contó con que la maga le pisara el pie y lo echara por la ventana aventándole zapatos, una caja y ¿una olla?, ¿Qué hacia una olla en el cuarto de Lucy?, bueno eso no importaba mucho, la cosa es que cuando logró sacar al pelirrosa de su habitación cerro la ventana y miró confundida a su cama.

**Flash Back**

-no me engañas Lucy quien es el chico a quien siempre esperas- la maga estelar lo miro a los ojos, y trato de decir "tu" pero la mirada profunda de Natsu le cerro la boca y quedo mirando como una estúpida esos ojos llenos de confianza y determinación, de pronto el mago de fuego sonrió, él lo leyó, leyó en los ojos de la maga que él era a quien esperaba, así que solo sonrió poniendo su frente en la frente de la rubia- menos mal, por poco creí que tenias a alguien más especial que yo- puso sus manos en la mejillas de la chica y depósito un beso, un cálido beso casto en los labios de su amiga, él no pensó lo que hizo hasta después de retirar sus labios en los de ella y mirarla con cara embobada-y-yo…- paro sus palabras y volvió a sonreír, él era Natsu Dragoneel y actuaria como lo hace Natsu Dragoneel directo y con confianza, así que volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de la chica y así permanecieron durante unos cuantos minutos. Cuando Natsu se separó de Lucy vio a esta totalmente ruborizada con los ojos cerrados- me gusta verte así- dijo inconscientemente acariciando el rostro de la chica que habría lentamente los ojos, mirándolo incrédula- eres rara- dijo sonriendo.

-¿rara?- miró confundida a su ¿amigo?- tu… ¿por qué me llamas rara?, ¿eres idiota?-dijo persiguiéndolo con un cojín del sillón, pero el hiso exactamente lo mismo, y comenzaron a corretearse pegándose con los cojines, riendo. Ella tomo un cojín y se lo tiró en la cabeza a Natsu este se tropezó y calló, Lucy aprovecho esto y se sentó en el abdomen del chico comenzando a atacarlo con dos cojines, mientras le gritaba cosas de la educación, de llamar rara a la gente normal, de lo saber ver la situación en que estaban, el pelirrosa muy aburrido de toda esta charla tomo con cada mano una muñeca de la rubia, esta sorprendida no supo como reaccionar, cuando el Dragon Slayer abrió sus brazos haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo, esto provoco que en vez de estar sentada recta, la mitad superior de su cuerpo se acercara al suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de Natsu- ¿que haces?

-lo que siempre hago- dijo sonriendo cuando puso sus labios en los de la chica, esta con los ojos abiertos y muy sonrosada, pero pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos correspondiendo el beso de su ¿amigo?- hacer lo que siento…- murmuro para proseguir con el beso, de pronto soltó la manos de Lucy y tomo con suavidad su rostro, ella puso sus manos en el pecho del mago apretando nerviosa el chaleco de este. De a poco ambos comenzaron a abrir sus bocas, acariciando suavemente sus labios, pero ahí quedaron ninguno se atrevió a dar el próximo paso, ninguno hasta que Natsu siguió sus impulsos y acaricio con su lengua la de la maga estelar, en una caricia lenta cálida y cargada de sentimientos. Se separaron para respirar y se miraros sonrojados, tenían sueño, estaban cansados y el beso los había agotado, no por el beso en si sino por que sus corazones parecían tambores desbocados. La rubia se bajo de su ¿amigo?, y se acostó al lado de este a poyando su pecho en la cabeza de Natsu, este acaricio su cabellera hasta que se durmió. Al notar que le también se dormiría en cualquier momento le sacó los zapatos de la maga y la acostó vestida, acostándose el también, acomodándose el a rincón, cayendo dormido finalmente.

**Fin Flash Back**

La rubia toco sus labios suspirando, miró el cielo estrellado sonriendo, no sabia bien que había pasado, pero algo le decía que algo estaba por cambiar aunque quizás no mucho, soltó una risita al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Natsu…- suspiró mirando al cielo nocturno- quizás, solo quizás esto sea interesante- soltó otra risita tirándose de espalda a su cama, pero de pronto se puso seria- oh no… estoy muy emocionada no creo poder volver adormir- se quedo mirando el techo, hasta que se durmió.

La ventana se abrió y entro un chico de cabello rosa le sonrió, tapó bien a la chica y beso tiernamente su frente, para luego marcharse.

…

Natsu caminaba lentamente mirando las estrellas, tendría que hacer algo para aclarar bien las cosas entre su ¿amiga? y él, sonrió complacido al recordar que en ningún momento la rubia lo rechazo, al contrarió lo acepto y correspondió como se debía. Debía hacer algo para aclarar las cosas, quizás debía irse en una misión solo con ella, solo con su Lucy, su Lucy, le gustaba como sonaba eso, SU LUCY, quería llamarla así, seguir como hasta ahora, no realmente no, quería que fuera diferente quería dejar de tenerla como amiga.

-Lucy…- suspiro divertido al recordar lo que leyó en la novela de la chica- así que sabias que te iba a ver cuando dormías…- miro divertido al cielo- si no me dijiste nada es por que no te molestaba ¿no?- camino tranquilo a su casa, mañana tendría muchas cosas que hacer- iremos a una misión especial Lu- murmuro divertido al darse cuenta que todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia ella, aunque él siempre supo que ella era especial hasta que Lissana le pidió el "favor" nunca habría sabido como llamarlo.

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué pasar hoy?-pregunto algo intrigado.

-bueno Lucy me conto que había un chico que la visitaba contantemente- dijo con toda la intención del mundo- parece que él quiere ser su novio, así que ira hoy cuando acabe la fiesta al departamento de Lucy- el rostro del pelirrosa era sorprendente, estaba realmente molesto no le agradaba la idea de que Lucy tuviera un novio- pero Natsu ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro Lissana, lo que tu quieras.

-¿en serio?- pregunto ilusionada, su plan seria más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-claro, anda, dime que quieres.

-escúchame bien Natsu Dragoneel- dijo seria- quiero que estés atento a toda sensación que despierte en ti Lucy- el chico la miró confundido- escucha y no te olvides, si te gusta mirar a Lucy, si la encuentras la mejor persona del mundo, si te gustan hasta sus defectos, si te sientes solo o vacío sin ella, si piensas en estar con ella todo el tiempo, si tu corazón late rápido estando cerca de ella, si sientes bienestar a su lado, si darías tu vida por ella, escúchame Natsu si eso es lo que te pasa… estas enamorado- el chico guardo silencio no por que no entendiera sino por que cavaba de describir casi todas las cosas que sentía hacia la maga estelar- pero lo que te pediré es más importante aun- el pelirrosa la miró expectante- quiero que esta noche cuando cabe la fiesta vayas a la casa de Lucy y vigiles a ese tipo, necesito saber si le hará daño a Lucy, si ves que es un peligro quiero que la ataque y no dejes rastro de él, ¡escuchaste!

-aye Sir – dijo saliendo corriendo hacia donde Mirajane.

**Fin Flash Back**

-supongo que tendré que agradecerle por todo- dijo sonriendo mientras seguía caminando en dirección a su casa.

…

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció el tercer cap del fic?, Iris-chan espera que les haya gustado y ojala le dejen algún comentario (realmente me emociono mucho al leerlos y saber que se puede hacer la cosas bien, acabo de descubrir que soy sentimental snif snif).**

**Este no será el último cap, habrá otro más, pero solo uno más, que será solo Natsu x Lucy o eso intentare, así que Iris-chan les agradece su consideración y espera que siguán leyendo (y dejando comentarios).**

**Otra cosa , es que por muy trágico que parezca este cap, creo que asi se debería sentir Lissana, es decir llego a un lugar nuevo, donde vivían como si ella jamás hubiera existido, ¿trágico no?.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Una realidad aun más dulce

**Una dulce pesadilla**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 4: Una aun más dulce realidad.

Lissana llegaba sonriente al gremio que atesoraba en su corazón, antes de entrar suspiró decidida a ser ella misma, sin miedos. Camino abriendo las puertas del gremio, trató de saludar a todos pero un alboroto la calló. Miró a todos lados sudando sorprendida el nivel de destrucción del gremio "así que también ha evolucionado el nivel de destrucción de las peleas normales ¿eh?", pensó algo divertida la Strauss. Lo que sucedía era que la mitad de las mesas estaban hechas polvo y la otra mitad carbonizadas, además de ya no quedar cristales ni en las vitrinas ni en las ventanas, las sillas estaban incrustadas en la pared, una de las paredes del gremio estaba en el suelo, casi todo el gremio inconsciente. Ya algo preocupada al ver que hasta Mirajane estaba en el duelo con un hilito de sangre corriendo desde su frente, se acercó.

-¿Mira-nee?- grito preocupada, corriendo hacia su hermana que estaba bajo una mesa destruida-¿estas bien Mira-nee?- pregunto ya mas calmada viendo como su hermana se incorporaba.

-vaya, vaya… ¿me pregunto si estarán bien?-dijo despreocupada la albina mirando a sus compañeros caídos, aun cuando el pequeño hilito de sangre de su frente se convirtió en una cascada- oh… cuanta sangre, ¿Qué les ha pasado…?- continua antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su hermana.

-¡hermana!- grito Elfman saliendo de entre los escombros - ¡¿Quién mierda se le ha ocurrido dañar a una de mis hermanas?! Sal de ahí cobarde y pelea como un hombre- gritaba mientras le caía un Natsu asustado encima.

-mierda…-masculló el pelirrosa mirando asustado a una Erza enfurecida- y-yo Erza…- el chico transpiraba mientras se acercaba la imponente Titania.

-¡tu!- dijo con una rabia desmedida- ¿Cómo… como te atreves?- sus palabras estaban cargadas de furia realmente estaba molesta- ¡no solo destruyeron el gremio, no solo te ibas ir en una misión sin nosotros, no solo comenzaste una pelea con medio gremio, no solo todos fueron tan idiota como para seguirte el juego, no solo tu- dijo apuntando a Gray- estas totalmente desnudo frente a Wendy y Juvia, no solo destruyeron el gremio!- miró a ambos chicos que tiritaban de miedo, uno sin ropa y el otro sobre Elfman - ¡todos ustedes- grito refiriéndose al gremio- se atrevieron a tirar mi pastel de fresas con crema de mora al suelo!- grito mientras parecía que todo el suelo temblaba. Lissana estaba algo nerviosa, asustada pero muy divertida, así que la pelirroja había armado todo el alboroto por que le botaron su pastel, pero esa mueca divertida se le quito apenas la Titania la vio con cierta furia- ¡no te quedes quita ayuda a despertar a todos!- grito cada vez más furiosa. Ella daba más miedo que su hermana con Satan Soul.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-entro una maga de cabellera rubia sonriendo. Se detuvo al ver el desastre su alrededor, miró algo preocupada como Erza tenia una mano en el chaleco de Natsu mientras lo golpeaba con la otra y tenía a Gray en el piso con un pie pateándole constantemente el estomago, también se fijo en que el Dragon Slayer estaba sobre Elfman y Lissana tenia en sus varazos a Mira , además de ver todo el desastre a su alrededor, camino decidida aunque con miedo notorio hasta la Titania- Erza…- susurró tomándole el hombro, pero esta reacciono golpeándole al cara, la maga astral no se rindió y camino una vez hacia su amigo-¡Erza!- grito estaba vez para llamar la atención de su amiga-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- puso sus manos en la cadera en forma de reproche, de pronto observo un pastel el en el suelo y la mirada triste de la pelirroja, quien algo apenada por su comportamiento siguió golpeando a los muchachos solo que mas despacio- "vaya, si que es tierna… a veces… muy raras veces… no, no es tierna… es… es… Erza"-pensó la maga acercándose y tomando de los hombros a maga S, provocando con esto que dejara de golpear a los pobres muchachos.

-y-yo…-musitó bastante ruborizada la maga- lo siento…- dijo miando a sus compañeros, pero estaban ambos inconscientes- me enfade un poquito

- "¿un poquito?"-pensó Lucy-ya, ya vamos ayúdame a despertar a los chicos-dijo mientras se secaba la sangre que corría a de su nariz debido al golpe de su amiga. La Titania se quedo exactamente donde estaba mirando con pena y resignación su pastel caído en batalla- vamos Erza, te compraremos otro – dijo sorprendida por lo infantil que podía ser, aunque ella no era quien para hablar.

-me siento muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento- dijo poniéndose frente a la rubia y entregándole una espada- por favor castígame, para redimir mi vergüenza-dicho esto a su lado aparece una chica con traje de sirvienta en la misma pose de Erza

-princesa, yo también merezco su castigo por no haberla despertado esta mañana-dijo Virgo para sorpresa de la maga.

-puerta de la virgen yo te cierro- dijo suspiró mientras Virgo desaparecía-bien, primero despertemos a Wendy.

**POV Lissana**

Realmente es sorprendente, Lucy parece la más cuerda de este lugar, aunque también tiene algo de la locura de Fairy Tail, si no fuera por eso nunca hubiese camino ni tocado ni hablado a Erza viéndola en ese estado, además de pues de recibir ese golpe yo habría salido corriendo, pero ella no, es tan testaruda como Natsu y muy resistente. Bueno yo solo miraba atónita las situaciones entre terrorífica y cómicas que vivía mi nueva amiga, ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía a mi hermana desmayada y desangrándose en mis brazos, estaba demasiado atenta al desastre que dejaron esos tipos. Lo primero que me intereso fue como el espíritu de Lucy se preparaba para ser castigada sin razón aparente eso me sorprendió, me pregunte si sería masoquista pero es un espíritu no puede serlo… ¿o si? Yo seguía mirando a Lucy caminar hasta Wendy luego de zarandearla, asustada la niña se despertó y de pronto se ruborizo , me pregunto por qué se habrá desmayado no tenía ni un rasguño, pero lo que realmente quiero saber fue por que se ruborizó, luego vi a Erza patear a sus amigos para despertarlos, Gray salió corriendo buscando algo de ropa y Natsu se paro rápidamente ayudando a los demás chicos, Wendy comenzó a curar a todos, Erza daba ordenes a los que ya se habían recuperado para que arreglaran la pared. Que según me entere después ella misma derribo, realmente no quiero saber como sucedió todo, pero la curiosidad me mata, así que me dio por averiguar, lamentablemente no pude sacar mucha información, solo sé que Natsu quería ir en una misión solo y se puso a pelar con Gray de ahí medio gremio de unió hasta que ya tenían el desastre entonces botaron el pastel de Erza y de ahí en adelante nadie quiere hablar, realmente esa mujer da miedo.

-oye Wendy, ayuda a Mira-nee por favor- dije acordándome de la condición de mi hermana, quien tenia un trozo de vidrio incrustado en la frene.

-claro- dijo sonriendo mientras comía aire, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a los Dragon Slayer y sus extraños hábitos alimenticios, no se demoro nada, no me di ni cuenta y Mira-nee, ya estaba barriendo junto a las otras meseras sobrevivientes. Yo ayude muy poco solo a ordenar, pusieron a trabajar a todo el gremio, pero antes de notar que faltaba alguien apareció el maestro molesto preguntando por los responsables de tal desastre

-¿quienes fueron?-gritó mirando a su alrededor, perecía muy molesto pero antes que alguien abriera la boca menciono sus nombres- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charlie y Lucy vengan en este mismo momento- por la reacción del gremio pareciese que le acertó, pero ninguno de los mencionado apareció, el maestro miró a todos lados buscando a los culpables, entonces me percate de algo.

-maestro, Lucy no tubo que ver en el desastre- me tocaba a mi ayudarla, aunque sentía que no importaba lo que hiciera siempre le debería algo- llegó después que yo al gremio, y cuando yo llegue ya todo estaba así- escuche como muchos apoyaban mis palabras pero con una mirada de Mira-nee y el maestro todos se callaron.

-claro que sé que Lucy no fue capas de hacer esto- dijo seguro el maestro.

-pero nosotros asignamos a Lucy al equipo para que evitara estos casos- dijo Mira-nee mirando con seriedad- desde el mismo día que llego ella se comportó como una persona firme y a pesar del temperamento de ellos parecía que su presencia los apaciguara, de hecho ella tiene la habilidad de para las peleas entre Gray y Natsu- quede sorprendida ¿ Lucy realmente podía hacer eso?, no podía imaginarme a Lucy actuando como Erza, esa idea me daba miedo, la idea de dos Erzas en el gremio- no es lo que piensas Lissana – vaya que me conocía mi hermana- Lucy nos ayuda a su manera- realmente es el sol, parece que tiene una capacidad enorme de hacer amigos, amigos de verdad- ¿a todo esto donde están?

**Fin POV Lissana**

-ahora que lo pienso desaparecieron antes que llegara el maestro- dijo Cana con su típico barril de cerveza.

-Natsu me había pedido una misión, lo apunte con el resto de los chicos, pero parece que quería ir solo- Mira seguía barriendo- así que antes que se les fuera el tren se fueron a arreglar sus cosas.

-a mi me pareció que estaban huyendo, sobre todo por que Natsu tomo a Wendy ya salieron todos corriendo.

-sabían que el maestro los castigaría…

…

Una chica rubia esperaba impaciente junto a una niña de largo cabello azul oscuro, miraban a todos lados algo resignadas. Llevaban esperando quince minutos y supuestamente ellas serian las que se tardarían más ya que incluso pasaron a comprarle un pastel para diez personas a la pelirroja. Tras unos minutos más de espera vieron llegar a un grupo de personas, una chica con un gran equipaje, un chico que se venia desvistiendo y a otro que tenia un gato como sombrero.

-chicos llegan tarde- dijo Wendy parándose y dirigiéndose al tren que acababa de llegar.

-lo sentimos- dijeron los tres, Erza, Gray y Natsu, estaban algo cansados, pero a ninguna de las chicas les pareció buena idea saber el por qué.

Los chicos subieron al tren, tal cual se los esperaban cuando comenzó el viaje Erza tubo que "adormecer" a Natsu para que este no los vomitara a todos. Tras haber llegado a su destino, se enteraron que era una misión relativamente sencilla, consistía en vigilar una tienda de juguetes por un día, era fácil el problema era que los chicos no entendían el sentido de cuidar. Ellos debían atender en la tienda y ordenar el nuevo cargamento que llegaría ese día. Para hacer el trabajo mas fácil Wendy, Erza y gray se encargarían de atender en la tienda, Happy y Charlie, de atraer clientes y Lucy y Natsu de ordenar en la bodega los nuevos productos. Un trabajo relativamente fácil se convierte en algo complicado.

…

-¡Vengan a comprar en la tienda de juguetes mágicos: Don Toy´s!- decía Happy mientras volaba sobre los niños a la puerta del local, quienes sorprendidos lo perseguían para agarrarle la cola, Charlie se limitaba a dar volantes, sonreír y dejar que las niñas, con manos pegajosas y ropas sucias, la abrazaran , de mala gana claro.

…

-buenos días ¿va a llevar eso?- decía Wendy sonriendo, tratando de comprender los gestos de los clientes, parecían no saber hablar bien, pues cada cinco segundo gritaban "Monosuke quédate quieto", o "¿Sakura no querías la muñeca?" o "¡si no te dejas de llorar no te compro nada y nos vamos para la casa!", gracias a todo esto atender a un cliente se demoraba fácil diez minutos- déjeme envolverlos por favor- se le daba bien eso de atender la caja, su paciencia la ayudaba a aguantar a esas madres con los nervios en puntas- Gray-san traiga mas papel de regalos por favor- el mago de hielo termino, haciendo de asistente de Wendy, además de barrer, traía cosas que ella necesitaba y envolvía los regalos, era lo único que podía hacer, pues si atendía clientes de seguro terminaría desnudo delante de las niñitas- Erza-san puedes traerme otro auto desarmable de color rojo por favor- y así Erza termino de reponedora y también asistente de Wendy, la maga S no tenia paciencia y su simple presencia daba miedo, así que reponiendo las estanterías estaba feliz, sobretodo por que aprovechaba de comer el pastel que le compraron las chicas.

…

-señorita podría firmar el recibo, la cuenta le llegara a final del mes- decía el sujeto de las entregas mirando por todos lados a la rubia. Lucy por su parte logró hacer que el tipo le bajara el costo del transporte de los juguetes sin darse cuenta, pues se veía ciertamente bastante provocativa en una actitud seria además sumado a como decía ella "su atractivo sexual" activado inconscientemente, el tipo le hizo una rebaja al creer que la mujer estaba insinuando algo, pero no, era solo su imaginación. Natsu mientras cargaba las cajas dentro del almacén, mirando con cierto enojo, no, realmente no era "cierto enojo" mataba el tipo con sus miradas, pues claro este miraba con descaro a la rubia, aunque ella no le daba importancia él si, le molestaba, era su Lucy y ese tipo no la podía parar mirar como un objeto. El sujeto algo intimidado por la presencia del Dragon Slayer prefirió largarse-gracias señorita hasta luego- dijo dando media vuelta antes de irse.

-bien Natsu esa era la ultima caja- dijo entusiasmada, pero al ver dentro del almacén entusiasmo fue lo ultimo que tubo, estaba hecho un desastre no se sabia que caja contenía que cosa, además de estar sucio. Sin contar con la cara de pocos amigos del pelirrosa- creo… que tendremos mucho trabajo- suspiró la rubia.

-¿oye Lucy?- pregunto algo molesto.

-dime- dijo mientras guardaba los papeles de la entrega.

-¿Por qué ese tipo te miraba así?- pregunto con algo de inocencia y enojo.

-¿así como?

-así como si fueras comida

-ah…-la maga se ruborizó no solo porque su actuación delante del repartidor no había sido algo intencional, solo estaba siendo seria, no se dio cuenta que era esa la razón que tubo para rebajarle el precio. Sino por que recordó de golpe todo lo vivido con su amigo-eso era… pues… veras- no sabia como explicárselo sin sonar algo embarazoso- seguramente le… le gusto… yo- dijo algo inhibida cuando las imágenes del día anterior se agolparon en su mente.

-no quiero- dijo sin pensar el pelirrosa- ese tipo no tenia por que mirar como si fueras un objeto- la seriedad de Natsu era algo poca veces visto.

-¿Por qué no?- se aventuro a preguntar la rubia, quien estaba muy nerviosa de la respuesta de su amigo.

-por que Lucy es mía- dijo nuevamente sin pensar pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, miró a la rubia quien estaba roja y algo nerviosa, bueno igual a como estaba el- y-yo…

-Natsu…-susurró, acercándose a él lentamente algo nerviosa.

-Lucy…-susurró también acercándose a la maga estelar.

- Natsu yo- dijo mas fuerte pero igual de nerviosa.

-Lucy- dijo exactamente igual que la chica, pero de pronto se puso a reír- tu cara es graciosa- dijo con ataque de risa, ante la cara graciosa de la rubia, con los ojos muy abiertos, los músculos faciales apretados y el seño fruncido, si que era una cara graciosa.

- idiota- dijo enfadándose tirándole un juguete por la cabeza. Con ese tipo no existía el romance, pero quizás así era mejor se evitaban el nerviosismo y las cursilerías- me las pagaras- dijo corriendo tras su amigo evitando votar las cajas. Tomó impulso y de un salto quedo sobre la espalda de Natsu tirándole su rebelde pelo, rieron así por un rato hasta que lentamente comenzaron a ordenar. Al cabo de unas horas el almacén estaba en perfecto orden y dejaron al alcance de la mano los repuestos para Erza. Aprovechando esa pequeña paz que tenían antes que llegara la ultima entrega del día, se sentaron en el suelo uno al lado de otro sin hablarse, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que pasaba por la mente del otro pero sin proponérselo pensaban en lo mismo el la extraña noche que tuvieron ayer, pero nadie se aventuraba a romper el hielo.

-oye…- dijo el mago de fuego intentando romper la tención aunque fuera con alguna estupidez- ¿Qué hacia una olla en tu habitación anoche?- se hiso el despreocupado pero esa fue la mejor forma de abrir el tema que se le ocurrió. Era por mucho mejor a la pregunta que le había ocurrido a la maga.

-¿Qué olla?-pregunto algo desconectada de su mente.

-la que me arrojaste anoche junto a mis zapatos- dijo supuestamente desinteresadamente.

-¿te arroje una olla?-ahora ella se preguntaba de donde la había sacado.

-si, me preguntaba que hacia una olla en tu cuarto.

-no tengo idea como llegó ahí.

-vaya que eres descuidada

-¿lo dice el chico que por que tenia sueño se acostó conmigo en mi cama?- pregunto con sarcasmo haciendo énfasis en "mi cama"

-tenia sueño-dijo totalmente despreocupado- además no pareció molestarte cuando te dormiste sobre mi en el suelo- la miro de reojo- ¿tanta diferencia ahí en dormir en el suelo o en la cama?

-hora que lo pienso es casi lo mismo- reacciono dándose cuenta que le estaba dando la razón al Dragon Slayer – pero esa no son cosas que hacen los amigos.

-pero tu no eres mi amiga, tu eres mi Lucy- de un movimiento se situó frente a la maga-mi Lucy- volvió a repetir mirando esos ojos chocolate que lo atrapaban.

-entonces tu eres mi Natsu- dijo la maga desechando el nerviosismo, eso no serbia de nada ahora.

-parecen pareja- ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron a la puerta donde Erza sacaba otra caja de juguetes para luego irse. Ambos chicos se miraron más nerviosos.

-¿pa-pareja?-dijo nervioso el mago de fuego. Lucy solo sonrió y beso rápidamente a Natsu, este estaba totalmente desprevenido, no se espero eso, pero no era tonto como para rechazarla, así que correspondió al beso. Ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que le decían que parecían pareja pero por alguna extraña razón hoy se daba cuenta de que nunca le molesto eso, que siempre le agrado esa idea, pero ahora al decirlo él se sentía algo nervioso, era diferente a que se lo dijeran el reto a que ellos lo propusieran.

-Natsu quizás…- la maga pensaba tomar el primer paso y proponerlo que tantas veces le habían dicho que eran pero los labios del mencionado la interrumpieron.

-no- dijo firmemente rompiendo un poco las esperanzas de la rubia- es mas divertido así- mostro su característica sonrisa mientras la volvía a besar, esta vez por mas tiempo, moviendo sus labios abriendo sus bocas , moviendo sus lenguas ahora tocando sus rostros, para separarse y mirarse divertidos.

-quizás, solo quizás tengas razón- ella amaba es amanera caprichosa, infantil y divertida del chico. No poner un nombre a su relación, no era necesario si sabían que su relación era especial, no por poner las cosas en palabras estas serian mas reales, era mas divertido si nadie sabia como llamarlos si nadie sabia como decirlo y mas divertido dejando a todo el mundo en espera de un "noviazgo" que seguramente no llegaría- definitivamente será mas divertido así- ambos volvieron sonreírse y besaron lentamente hasta que escucharon al ultimo repartidos. Era hora de trabajar.

…

Ya era hora de regresar a Magnolia, había pasado el día tranquilo, aunque terminaron muertos de cansancio, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a trabajar así. Era extraño, no consideraban agotador de quedar hechos polvo con marcas por todo el cuerpo, medios muertos en las peleas pero trabajar "normalmente" todo un día si lo era, ellos estaban locos, quizás todos los magos estuvieran así de locos por algo eran magos o solo fueran los de Fairy Tail.

Tuvieron que irse al día siguiente a su ciudad pues habían perdido el ultimo tren a Magnolia, dentro del tren todos notaron el extraño comportamiento de Natsu y Lucy, actuaban como siempre, se molestaban, el pelirrosa asustaba a Lucy esta lo regañaba, se reían , las bromas era exactamente como antes, solo que ahora, se tomaban la mano, con mas confianza se abrazaban, era como si hubieran sufrido un acercamiento, pero no podían decir si eran novios, aunque los vieron besarse su actitud no parecía la de novios, estaban confundidos, y eso era exactamente lo que se proponían los chicos cuando comenzaron su misteriosa relación. Al subir al tren Erza como de costumbre "adormeció" a Natsu, pero en vez de la pelirroja, Lucy fue quien era usada de almohada mientras acariciaba el pelo rosa de su extraño amigo.

-oye Lucy-san ¿Qué relación tienes con Natsu-san?-pregunto directa e inocente la Dragon Slayer de viento. Todos los presentes incluyendo los Exceed quedaron mirando expectante la respuesta

-somos amigos- dijo como si nada, divertida con las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros. La idea de Natsu no era tan mala después de todo.

-¿pero… los vi besarse?-dijo ruborizada Erza.

-¿así?- la rubia puso sus labios sobre los de Natsu bastante divertida con la reacciones de los chicos- ¿Qué tiene?

-así se besan la parejas – dijo Gray confundido.

-somos amigos chicos, no piensen más en ello- dijo tratando de sellar el tema, pero con toda la intención del mundo para aumentar la curiosidad de los magos.

-estoy confundida- dijo Wendy

-yo también- apoyo Erza

-maldito flamita- supuestamente apoyando la conmoción.

-aye

-concuerdo con el Happy- muchos miraron confundidos a Charlie, no solía llamar a Happy por su nombre solía decirle "gato", la gatita se sintió algo nerviosa al ver las miradas curiosas sobre ella, pero solo los ignoro con desdén obviamente mal simulado.

-Charlie es mas linda conmigo ¡aye!- dijo feliz el gatito contando sus avances por la Exceed blanca.

-tengo que enseñarle a Juvia el acuario- murmuró Gray sin intenciones de que lo escucharan, pero cuando sintió las miradas sobre él comprendió que le exigirían explicaciones- le prometí enseñarle el acuario de la ciudad- dijo dando por cerrado el tema.

…

Ha pasado una semana desde que hicieron esa extraña misión, y todo el gremio se pregunta que clase de relación tiene Lucy y Natsu, es tal la curiosidad que se pusieron de acuerdo para seguirlos en una extraña salida, los espiarían y descubrirían el misterio de los romances en Fairy Tail.

-bien chicos tengo todo listo- decía Max mientras sacaba unas pantallas que había instalado en los sitios en los cuales pasearían Natsu con Lucy ¿Cómo obtuvieron esa información? Happy logró hacer que su amigo le dijera a donde iría con Lucy- vamos a ver

-al fin sabremos que sucede con esos dos- dijo Lissana bastante seria, la curiosidad la mataba.

-guarden silencio que ahí va Natsu- en efecto el chico iba hacia el departamento de la rubia

-cállense y fíjense en la imagen- incluso el maestro estaba metido en esto.

_Pantalla de lacrima_

_-deja de salir por la ventana Natsu- le regaño la maga._

_-pero la puerta es aburrida- ambos estaban frente al canal caminando calmadamente- además no me pasara nada._

_-eso no me preocupa, lo que si me importa es que pueden pensar que eres un ladrón._

_-que más da…- dijo desinteresado el mago._

_-nunca cambias-dijo sonriendo, pero de pronto se percato de que le mago iba demasiado rápido-¡oye vas muy rápido!_

_-no, tu vas muy lento- Natsu retrocedió y cargo a Lucy al hombro sin nada de delicadeza y comenzó a correr_

_-¡bájame!-gritaba la chica mientras el mago no la tomaba en cuenta._

_Fin pantalla de lacrima_

-Juvia cree que se comportan normal-dijo la maga de agua mirando con atención la pantalla- es como si fueran los de siempre.

-eso podría significar que siempre se comportaron como pareja- dijo Mirajane, estas palabras fueron totalmente aceptadas.

-tienes razón siempre actuaron igual- dijo Erza pensativa.

-podría ser que su relación no tiene nombre- se aventuro decir Levy siendo punto fijo de todas las miradas que exigían una explicación- yo… quiero decir que a pesar de nunca haberse puesto de acuerdo para nombrar la relación que tienen esta sea libre, es decir que haya evolucionado de la amistad, o desde un comienzo nunca fue solo amistad y solo va mostrando mas facetas, y ninguno de los de ahí- señalo a pa pantalla donde Natsu seguía llevando a Lucy a el bosque- quiere poner un nombre formal a su relación para no romper con el encanto-dijo mirando disimuladamente a Gajeel.

-conociendo al flamita seguramente lo esta haciendo para divertirse- dijo Gray sacándose los pantalones.

-Gray-sama, por favor no se desnude delante de Juvia- dijo esta nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.

-no creo que a Natsu de le haya ocurrido algo así y que Lucy pueda permitirlo- Dijo Cana extrañamente con solo una jarra de cerveza

_Pantalla de lacrima_

_-que relajante es este lugar- dijo Lucy por fin pisando el suelo. Frente a ellos estaba el lago, donde solían ir a pescar con Happy- eh Natsu ¿tienes todo listo?_

_-claro- dijo este sacando dos cañas y sentándose en la orilla del lago- vamos Lucy- ambos se sentaron y la maga apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico._

_-¿hablaste con Lissana?- preguntó la rubia._

_-no, creo que seria aburrido- dijo algo pensativo- podía decirlo de otra forma._

_-mmm… creo que se como podrías hablar con ella,- se acercó al oído de él y le mordió la oreja._

_-¡oye!- protesto el mago sobándose la oreja, pero antes que pudiera seguir, sintió un pez en el otro extremo de su caña, comenzó a forcejear pero se le escapo- mierda…_

_-eso te pasa por distraído- se burló su amiga._

_-mira quien lo dice- dijo mirando el agua donde un pez intentaba llevarse la carnada, pero Lucy no lo iba a permitir comenzó a tirar de la caña- tu puedes- Natsu le daba ánimos a la maga estelar- te falta poco- la maga comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras recogía el anzuelo, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con pasto, y cayo de espalda, pero para su suerte logro pescar, solo que el pez fue a dar a la cara de Natsu._

_-jajajaja- la maga estalló en carcajadas mientras se sobaba el trasero- oye no te acerques- dijo mientras se alejaba gateando del pelirrosa que caminaba hacia ella, dejó el pescado en una cubeta y siguió caminando amenazadoramente, pero al maga que no podía dejar de reír por lo que no podía pararse. Entonces el mago la agarro de la cintura la levantó y la tiró al lago. Lucy antes de ser arrojada al agua se afirmo como pudo de la bufanda del Dragon Slayer provocando que ambos terminaran en el rio. Seguían riendo tirándose agua. La rubia se colgó del cuello del pelirrosa y le plato un beso cálido y dulce en la mejilla a lo que el joven respondió besándola en los labios, comprometiendo sus labios y lenguas en el beso._

_-oye agarra eso- dijo soltando a la mago y tratando de atrapar un pez en el agua, la maga se tiró a ayudarlo y chocaron por despistados, aun así lograron cazar mas peces. Después de que Natsu hiciera una fogata y se secaran mientras cocinaban los peses, la tarde se les fue jugando, besándose, riéndose, acariciándose, fue sin duda una tarde divertida, fue una cita/paseo muy entretenido para ellos._

_Fin pantalla de lacrima_

- No entiendo nada- dijo Cana apoyándose en la barra-parecen novios pero se comportan como amigos.

-¿o parecen amigos y se comportan como novios?-dijo Bisca algo nerviosa.

-creo que Natsu se comporta como todo un hombre

-Elfman-ni ¿Qué tiene de hombre no aclarar la clase de relación que tienes con los demás?

-que no lo aclara como todo un hombre- ese Strauss era un caso perdido.

-Juvia cree que es una relación confusa pero linda- dijo sonriente.

-¿y tu que tienes con Gray?- dijo Cana haciendo un cambio monumental de tema.

-¿c-con…Gray-sama?- juvia se pudo roja- na-nada Juvia solo es una conocida Gray-sama.

-Juvia en mi amiga- dijo Gray en bóxer.

-¿Gray-sama considera a Juvia como su amiga?-preguntó y se puso feliz al ver como el chico afirmaba.

-ya pero Gray-san ¿no cree que hacen muchas cosas juntas?- Wendy para ser una niña era mucho mas despierta en asuntos sentimentales que la mayoría del gremio.

-¿ah?

-siempre que llegamos de alguna misión ustedes dos están siempre en citas

-¿c-citas?- la maga de agua comenzó a cambiar de color por uno mas carmín mientras parecía que los humos se le salían de la cabeza.

-¿no estábamos hablando del flamita?- dijo tratando de sacarse el tema. Entonces todo miraron la pantalla asustados y vieron como no estaban ninguno de los dos- ¿Max donde están?

-en esos estoy- dijo buscando por todas las cámaras que tenia en Magnolia a los magos- ¿aquí están?

-ese lugar me resulta familiar- habló Macarov mirando extrañado el lugar donde estaba los magos, hasta que estos desaparecieron de nuevo de la cámara- ¿Max donde están?

-dejen poner la cámara siguiente- dijo el chico pero cuando lo hico todos quedaron helados, ahora comprendieron por que le lugar anterior les resultaba tan familiar, era la entrada del gremio, y Lucy Y Natsu estaban dentro del gremio mirándose en la pantalla de lacrima gigante que tenían al frente.

-¿nos estaban espiando?-pregunto divertida y avergonzada la rubia.

-Lu-chan tú no nos quieres decir que relación tiene con Natsu

-¿ya se los dije no?, somos amigos- entonces la maga sonrió pero no se percato que el mago a su lado empezaba arder, literalmente, seguramente le molestó que los espiaran, pero bueno ya estaba echo. Mientras comenzaba otra pelea dentro del gremio que estaba segura esta vez los dejaría a todos inconscientes y el gremio por el suelo, pero que en el ataque de Lord Phantom.

…

**Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del fic, **** Iris-chan espera que les haya gustado y como siempre les pide que le dejen algunas sugerencias o comentarios (criticas también son bienvenida). Iris-chan intento hacer lo más Nalu que puede. También quiere avisarles que hoy mismo subirá el primer capitulo de otro proyecto.**

**Iris-chan aprovecha aquí para agradecer a todos los que le dejaron un Review en "una dulce pesadilla":**

**Alinekiryuu**

**Tsuki Kuroi**

**MajoDragneel**

**Akari-nya**

**Bakuinu**

**Gabe Logan**

**Sayuki yukimura**

**Y también aprovechando este espacio a los Review de "la leyenda de salamander":**

**Bakuinu**

**MajoDragneel**

**Tsuki Kuroi**

**Nyaanekito**

**Nalu y SasuSaku**

**Kadami del cielo**

** .14**

**Xsakuxsasux**

**Paola**

**Suzu. xD**

**SoulEaterEvanz**

**Akage no on´na**

**Robin-fleur15**

**Guest**

**A todos los que dijeron cosas tan bonitas a Iris-chan se les da la gracia por inspirarla a seguir con esto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
